


Hunter's Game

by Ambrafriendroad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Sex, Dean's an idiot, F/M, First time tagging, Idiots in Love, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sharing a Bed, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex, not that slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-22 06:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16592282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrafriendroad/pseuds/Ambrafriendroad
Summary: You were six when you witnessed your mom and brother getting ripped apart by a monster, you were eight when your dad Robert left you. Leaving you to defend yourselve in this new world. If it weren't for Bobby Singer you would've died a log time ago. When on a hunt for vampier's, you get caught and it's up to the Winchester's to save you. And Dean being Dean forces you to hunt with them until your back on your feet. How long can you hide your true feelings from the older Winchester when you have to share motel rooms with him, constantly in his by his side, only time would tell.





	1. Hunter's Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fic so bare with me plz also I did this all by myself with my sisters help, so if there's spelling mistake please let me know and I hope use enjoy. Also if you want, you can suggest things you want to happen. Okay enjoy :)
> 
> (Updating chapters, I have an idea in mind on how I want to finish so be patient and it will come, also happy new year)

When you were just six years old, you’re father, Robert brought you into a world you didn’t truly know existed, until one night a creature what you now know to be a werewolf, came into your life and destroyed your whole world in one night. If it didn’t come down to you witnessing it, you doubted he would never have told you, he'd probably have made up some sort of story.

Robert left a few months after you turned eight, went out on a job and didn’t come back, you genuinely believed he had died. Leaving you defenseless, scared and alone, in a world you were terrified of. If it weren’t for one of Robert’s hunting partner's, Bobby Singer, you’d be dead a long time ago, inexperienced no knowledge on any monsters and how to kill them properly, through time you began to hate Robert, despising the way he treated you, but in a way you made peace with the fact he was gone. But deep down you just knew he was still alive.

When you hit sixteen you were introduced to the Winchester brothers, Sam and Dean. As soon you meet them you felt like your new family was finally complete, despite the fact you instantly fell in love with Dean. With his horrible jokes, his cocky attitude, and the way he always protected the ones he loves. Just four months after you turned eighteen, Bobby strolled into your bedroom, his face grim as he announced they had found your father, at first you were pissed at the three of them for going behind your back and looking for him in the first place.

It took you three days to come around and finally give into the old man’s demands, about it being good for you to finally confront Robert. Dean insisted he would drive you, making sure Sam and Bobby stayed at home, he was there for you when you pulled up to a two-story apartment, with a front and back garden, just like the one you used to live in. Dean sat in the Impala while you walked to the front door, knocking on it, looking back at Dean with a nervous smile. Which disappeared when an older woman opened the door, who was clearly expecting a child your heart broke. You were about to turn away when Robert appeared, smiling but it didn’t last long as soon as his eyes took in your from, his face turning cold, no emotion behind his blank grey eyes, which still haunts you to this day.

If it wasn’t for Deans grip on your arm, guiding you away, you’d have probably broken Robert’s nose, you don’t remember hearing Dean leave the car to come and get you or the drive home, your heart shattering into a million pieces as your mind flashed back to Robert’s blank look. You knew at the moment he didn’t want you he had a new life a new family and you were just someone who reminded him of his wife and son, the person who he had escaped from, his daughter who he left behind when she was just eight.

You didn’t come out of your room for a week after that, once you did you took more risks while on the job, barely escaping with your life, you never did blame the boy’s or Bobby it wasn't their fault your father was a waste of space. After all, they were just trying to do what was best for you. Maybe, deep down you thought if you hurt yourself enough times, Robert might show up, but that was a long shot.

Which brings you to the predicament you’re in now, arms bound above your head, the warm wet feeling running down the side of your head making you feel dizzy, fear piercing your heart. You knew it was reckless going in alone and blind, but you got here before the brothers and when you found out the vamps had taken two more girls, you went ahead, machete swinging about. You managed to take out five vamps before one of them got you from behind, knocking you unconscious.

Your shoulders were starting to ache from supporting your body for god knows how long, you have no idea how long you’ve been suspended, hanging from the beam either. No ones came looking for you, yet. Which suggests you haven’t been gone that long, or the few people you had left has given up on you, and thinking that breaks you more than you'd cared to admit.

The creaking sound of a wooden door being pushed open, drew your attention to a smartly dressed man walking into the room.

"Ah, glad to see you’re finally awake," The guy drawled, a creepy smile tugging at his lips as he stalked towards you.

"What do you want with me?" You croaked, voice raw as you kept eye contact with the vampire, trying to prove you weren't scared, when deep down your terrified, not by the fact a vampire was coming towards you, especially beginning bound, but at the fact you might never see Bobby or the boys ever again.

"What I want," The vampire hissed, grabbing your chin in an unrelentingly hard grip, and you hold back a whimper when his long nails pierce your skin. "Is your head on a stick. Do you have any idea how many members of my family you’ve kill, before I stopped you?"

"Oh, that was you? Man, you hit like a girl." You mock, grinning as adrenaline courses through your veins. "About five? Six?"

The vampire’s lips pull back, his razor-sharp fangs flashing in the dim light. "Oh, Sweetheart-"

"Don’t call me that." You hiss, pulling your chin free from his grasp.

"You won't be so cocky when I'm done with you." He threatens, like your never spoken, which just pissed you off more.

"Delia, get in here," He demanded, his voice echoing around the empty room. The sound of heels clicking against the concrete had you holding your breath, letting it go when another vampire; female this time walked through the doorway. Her skin pale, straight black hair, stopping short just above her shoulders, she was strangely beautiful, apart from the menacing smile gracing her red stained lips, pausing when she reached the male vampire, looking pleased, her smile turning soft around the edges when the guy took her offered hand, kissing it gently as he said. "Take care of her for me, dear. You know how I hate getting blood on my hands."

You gasped when it finally dawns on you, they were going to kill you, and you bet it wouldn't be a quick painless death. You started struggling, trying to wiggle free from your restraints only for the rope to cut deeper into your already abused wrist. "Coward!" You spat. "What kind of vampire doesn’t like blood? Huh?"

The vampire stopped, and without looking back he said. "Make it as slow and painful as you can, love."

"Hold still," Delia nodded, turning around to face you, smirking as she pulled out a small dagger, twirling it around her lean fingers. "This won’t hurt one little bit."

You bite back the scream wanting to escape as you felt your skin begin ripped apart, tears pooling in Y/E/C, not giving them the satisfaction they wanted. But a small whimper escapes your parted lips.

"That's it, let me hear you."

The last thing your foggy brain registered before you blacked out, was the sound of frantic shouts coming from beyond the wooden door, the pain disappearing as the female vampire pulls away, real fear washing over her face before everything went black around you.


	2. Forever Greatful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean race against time to save you, but how long can you hold on for?

Sam swiped the call button on his phone when he saw Bobby’s name pop up on the caller ID. His face pulling back in confusion as they only just seen each other yesterday. “Hello?”

"Sam," Bobby breathed. “Glad I caught you, is now a good time?” The older hunter asked, worry clearly clouding his voice, making Sam instantly on edge.

Sam sat up straighter in the leather seat, ignoring Dean's puzzled face. “Yeah, we’re just heading to Colorado right now. We're about a days drive out. Why? Is there something wrong?” Pushing Dean's hand away, Sam huffed as he put his phone on loudspeaker.

"I’m fine,” Bobby reassured. "It’s Y/N I’m worried ‘bout. She hasn’t called me when she said she would, it’s it not like her at all." Sam lets out a long sigh, "Bobby." He breathed, running a hand through his long hair. "She’s probably just caught up in research, she’s almost as bad as me." He joked feebly, trying not to let his own worry show for his best friend.

The older man huffed, "I know that, Sam. But she always calls me, always. You know I wouldn’t call ya unless it’s important. Two more girls went missing since she’s been waiting on yous, we all know what Y/N's like when it comes to saving all the people she can, I’m worried she’s gotten herself into trouble again."

"She was meant to wait of us, did she mention where she was heading the last time yous spoke?" Dean questioned, keeping his eyes on the road, worry starting to work its way through his mind.

Bobby's sigh of relief could be heard before he answered. "A house an hour’s drive away from the old barn the vamps were meant to be nesting, that’s all I know son. She didn’t give me much, just that there was more than what she expected and needed your help."

"Okay, thanks. And Bobby she’ll be fine, she’s a survivor. We'll call as soon as we find Y/N."

After a quick goodbye, Dean put his foot down, trying to get quicker than he originally expected. "What the hell is Y/N playing at?" He demanded, punching the steering wheel.

Sam shrugged face grim as he stared blankly out the window, he knew why you took off. It was sort of Dean's fault you went off on your own after walking in on him and his new one nightstand of the week, oblivious to Dean he didn't see the hurt that it had caused you, and before he could you took off, finding a case down in Colorado and reporting back to Bobby instead of the boys. He wasn't blind and could see the way you looked at Dean full of longing and love, sometimes he would catch Dean with the same expression. But it didn't stop his brother from being a real jackass sometimes.

"She’ll be fine like you said. Y/Ns a survivor."

"I know," Dean sighed, running a hand down his face. "I just don’t get why she does what she does half the time." Sam nodded, slightly agreeing with Dean. But kept his mouth firmly shut watching as the fields and trees past by in a blur.

***

"Do you think she's okay?" Sam asked, covering a yawn behind his hand as Dean pulled into the abandoned house runway..

Dean nodded, not trusting his voice to give away how he truly feels about you. He knows his brother, Sam would do everything in his power to try and get you and him together, but he couldn't and wouldn't. Because in this life, no one gets a happy ending.

Cutting the engine off, they both left baby, Dean signaling to Sam to take the back door. Once inside the house they both meet in the living room finding no sign of you apart from some empty food wrapping and a note addressed to them.

_Dear Sam. Or Dean, whichever one finds this first, I have gone off to find the vamps. You see I would have waited, but they took two more young girls, so I had to go after them you see. And if you're reading this then you obviously haven’t found me, or... Or I’m gone. I just want yous to know I love you and I’ll miss seeing your faces’ every day, especially yours Dean, no offense Bigfoot. Tell Bobby I’m sorry, sorry for putting him through hell ever since he took me in and causing problems for him. He was the dad I wanted but never had. And to you guys I’m sorry, I know I’ve made your lives difficult always having to save my sorry ass. Anyway, I love yous and if I am dead, and you find my body, please bury me next to my mother and brother._

__

__

_Love you always, Y/N._

"Dean?" Sam murmured, making his way over to his brother, gently taking the note from his shaky hand. "What is it? What does it say?"

"Y/N, she, she wants us to..." He trailed off, turning his head away, subtly wiping away a tear the had escaped.

"Hey now," Sam murmured, placing his right hand on Dean’s left shoulder. "We'll find Y/N and bring her home." He assured.

The sun had set by the time they made it through the tall grass that surrounded the old barn. Halting Sam Dean asked. "What if she’s not okay?"

Sam flicked his eyes from the barn to look at Dean his jaw flexing before answering. "Then we kill every single one of those assholes who hurt Y/N."

Dean nodded, all emotion leaving his face as he jerked his head in the opposite direction, pulling his machete out as he slowly crept towards the back of the barn. He managed to take down three vamps before meeting up with Sam by a wooden door with metal bolts running across the woodwork.

"You good?" Dean asked, gaze fixated on Sam’s shoulder.

"Yeah," Sam huffed, flexing his shoulder. "Nothing painkillers won’t help. What do reckons behind that door?"

Dean followed Sam gaze, shrugging he replied. "Don't know, but we're about to find out." It took a few kicks before the door gave way, Dean was the first through, his pine green eyes scanning the room, stopping dead when he spotted your limb body suspended from a beam. A female vampire standing near you with a dagger, blood dripping from the curved tip.

"Get away the hell away from Y/N," Dean growled, mouth pulled back as he charged towards the vampire, taking its head off before she even had time to react.

A small groan escaped your chapped lips, and Dean darted towards you. The left side of your face was covered in blood, your hands strung up about you. But you were alive.

"Y/N!?" He murmured, reaching up to cup your cheek. "Y/N?"

Your eyelids fluttered open, you smiled slightly when Dean's blurry face came into view. "You took your time." Dean chuckled dryly as he ran his hands down over your cheek and neck, checking for injuries, pulling away sharply when his fingers touched your blood-soaked t-shirt.

"She's hurt," Dean informed Sam. "We need to get her down and back to Bobby's."

Dean held your weight as Sam cut you lose, scooping you up swiftly, and carrying to bridal style all the way to baby, mumbling rubbish to you.

"Dean," You interrupted. "Shut up." You wheezed, "I don’t want to know about doctor sexy."

Sam chuckled as he opened the back door for yous, closing it as Dean got you comfortable. Jumping behind the wheel as Dean cradled you close to his chest, gravel spitting up from under the tires as he gunned it to Bobby's.

***

Bobby was waiting on the porch as Sam pulled into the old scrap yard, grimace covering his face.

Sam cut the engine off, slipping out the driver's seat and getting the back door for Dean.

"I knew something was wrong," Bobby stated when he set eyes on your limp form. "Is she okay?"

Dean nodded, his voice coming out gruff, barely controlling his emotions. "She's hanging in there."

Once inside the rickety old house, Dean gently placed you down onto your mattress, once he was sure you were safe, he gently brushed a stray strand of (Y/H/C) away from your sweaty forehead, pulling his hand away when Bobby and Sam rushed into the room, carrying the medical supplies.

Dean stepped away, eventually taking to pacing before Sam kicked him out.

He didn’t remember going into the kitchen or grabbing himself a beer when Sam arrived looking pleased with himself and relieved. "Y/N's fine, well for now. She’s not entirely out of the woods yet, there’s a cut running from her side to her ribs that are infected so she’ll need to be watched. But for now, She’s safe."

Dean let out a small breath he didn't realize he was holding in, dropping his head down onto the table. "Thank god."

He felt Sam press a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Y/N's a fighter, Dean. She'll be fine."

Dean nodded, lifting his head up to look at Sam. "Thank you."

Sam smiled, patting his shoulder before leaving the kitchen.

He sat there in silence for a few more moments, before pushing himself up and making his way to the living room to join his brother and Bobby.


	3. All You Need Is Time

You awoke to the familiar smell of bacon being cooked, and for a split second, you were confused, your sleep Ill brain taking it’s time to wake up. You sighed, fighting against waking up when a familiar laugh reached your ears. Jumping up, you hiss when your side twitches in pain.

Pushing the pink and white covers aside, you gently lift up the blue tank top you don’t remember wearing, gasping when you take in the badge running up from your hip all the way to your ribs. "What the hell?" You muttered before it all came crashing back. The barn, the vampires, Sam and Dean, the feeling of being held by strong arms. And the pain. You close your eyes and breath deeply, before opening them again to take in your surroundings. It took you a few minutes to realized you were back home, having no clue how you got there.

Groaning you could only imagine what lecture Bobby had in store for you. With a sigh you shuffle to the edge of the bed, and slip into your slippers before making your way over to the door and pulling it open, squinting against the sudden light filling your vision. “Bobby?” You called out, your voice sounding rough even to your own ears.

You waited a few seconds, but when he didn’t reply, you once again sighed and walked the familiar route to the living room, stopping in your tracks when you noticed the youngest Winchester taking up most of the couch.

"Sam!" You beamed, rushing over to him, not giving your best friend time to react as you pulled him into a hug. When the vamps had you, you honestly thought you’d never seen your family again. "I’m so, so sorry. I should have waited."

Sam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around you, being careful in case he hurt you. "It’s fine, you're safe and that’s all that matters." He murmured, "How’s your side?"

You huffed, waving his concern off. "I've had worse."

Sam gave you what you and Dean like to call his bitch-face, and was opening his mouth to speak when a voice from behind yous, stopped him.

"Y/N?"

You spinner around, momentarily forgetting about your injury, you dropped to your knees as a shooting pain shot through your side, and Dean was beside you in an instant.

"Oh my god, Y/N. Are you okay?" Dean questioned as he wrapped his arms around you.

You nodded breathing deeply. "Yeah, I’m good." You huffed, waving off his concern as he helped you up, flashing him a small smile. "I'm fine, honestly. Where’s the old man?"

"Right here," Bobby replied gruffly behind yous, arms crossed over his chest.

"Bobby," You squeaked, moving away from Dean to rub the back of your neck nervously. "Don't I get a hug?"

Bobby raised an eyebrow, huffing as he made his way over to you, wrapping his arms around you before pulling back and slapping you upside the head.

"Ow!" You hissed, glaring at Bobby. "What the hell was the for?"

"For doing what you did, kid. I'm not always going to be around to save your ass. Heck, neither are these two." He responded, hiking his thumb towards the brothers standing off the side, snickering.

You sighed, "I know, and I’m really, really sorry." You mumbled as you made your way over to the couch, hiding a hiss as you sat down on the couch. "I swear, from now on I won’t be doing anything stupid like that again. I’ve learned my lesson. I just wish I waiting on the boy’s."

Bobby grunted, placing himself behind his desk. "Good, because I'm getting too old for the this."

You snorted, flashing him an innocent smile as he narrowed his eyes. "I know, and again. I’m so sorry I put you all through all that stress and worry. I’m lucky you guys care enough about to come find me and... and save me. I honestly thought I was going to dying. The pain... and..." You trailed off as everything the vampires did to you came rushing back.

Sam knelt down in front of you, placing a comforting hand on your knee. "Hey, you’re safe okay? Nothing is going to hurt you like that again. Not while we're around. Got it?"

You nodded, sniffling as you wrapped your arms around your best friend/brother.

Dean cleared his throat impatiently, "What Sam said, but from now on we hung together." You went to object against the very idea but snapped your mouth shut when he narrowed his eyes. "Just until your back on your feet and feel like you can go out on your own again. Okay?"

Huffing, you thought over it for a moment, spending more time with the brothers seemed like a really nice idea, and seeing Dean every day, apart from when he comes to Bobby’s made your heart stutter.

"Well?" Dean questioned, eyebrows raised waiting on your answer. Breaking you from your thoughts, your mouth opened, spilling out the first thing that popped into your head.

"Fine, I’ll admit. I’d love that." You gazed at them with wide eyes. Ugh. But the smile Dean gave you made it feel worthwhile the pain you’d go through when he brings some random chick back to the motels you’d be staying at.

***

After spending a week recovering, you were lounging about on the couch when Sam's voice interrupted your reading.

"I think we have a case."

You lifted your head up off the armrest to peer at Sam. "Where?" You inquired, flashing him a smile.

"Buffalo, Kansas." Sam responded, fingers rapidly bouncing off the keys of his laptop, face pinched as he typed.

"Is it our thing?" You asked, pulling yourself up from the couch, placing the book onto the table.

"I think so, two-men have apparently gone missing after been seen with the same woman."

You snorted, "I dunno, Sam. I mean, maybe they just wanted some fun, and the woman was just there..." You trailed off at the look Sam gave you. "What?" You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest.

You felt yourself smile as Dean walked into the living room, half-eaten sandwich in his hand. "Don’t get comfy," You stated, signing as you pulled yourself up from the couch, walking over to him as innocently as you could, smirking when he raising an eyebrow at you. As quickly as you could you stole a bit of his sandwich laughing as he swats your hand away. "Case," You added, popping the stole bit of sandwich into your mouth. "I’ll meet yous at baby, just going to grab some stuff. You never know how long a case will be."

You made your way to your bedroom, grabbing a few things, you threw in a few pairs of jeans, tank tops a couple of hoodies just in case it was cold. Your black leather boots you'd won in a poker game a few months ago. You also grabbed a few pairs of underwear, a quick trip to the bathroom had you grabbing your toothbrush, toothpaste and your favorite shampoo, and conditioner. Now that your bag weight nearly a ton with stuff you didn't really need since you knew you wouldn't be gone that long. You made your way into the corridor only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Yes?" You probed when he didn't budge.

"Now you be careful out there," You rolled your eyes, making a move to walk past when his hand on your shoulder stopped you.

"I'll be fine," You stressed, he opened his mouth to protest, which you interrupted. "I know you worry," you told him gently. "You're kind of like my dad, you're meant too. But this isn't any different from the number of times I've gone off on my own. And, honestly, it's better this way. I have two freakin' badass brothers looking after me, what more could you ask for. And we all know Dean probably won't let me have any fun." You pouted, trying to perfect Sam's puppy dog eyes.

Bobby sighed, dropping hand. "Fine, but I also know Dean Winchester likes woman."

"And?" You asked, wondering what his point was. "I like men, doesn't mean I'm going to let Dean anywhere near me like that." You finished, rolling your eyes. "I do have some self-respect you know."

Bobby looked like he was going to argue more, but gave up when the Impala's horn sounded. "Fine, go. But I also know you like him."

You scoffed, feeling heat flood your cheeks, "How?- you know what. I didn't even want to listen to this, I've gotta go before they leave without me." You knew that it wasn't true since Dean insisted you were to come, but you just wanted to get away from all that awkwardness.

You squeezed passed Bobby, planting a small kiss on his cheek when you passed by, ignoring his words ringing in your ears.

_I know you like him._


	4. Woman Of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're on your way to Buffalo, Kansas on a hunt for whatever is killing innocent people.

Your head was pressed against the cool glass of baby's window, you weren't sleeping, just resting your eyes as Sam and Dean went over the case, listening half-heartedly.

"I know that Dean," Sam sighed, exasperated. "But it could possibly be a sire. And we all know how well that went last time."

Dean grunted, flicking his gaze between the road to the rear-view mirror, not believing his luck your with them. "Yeah, don't remind me."

"Bobby told me about that," You piped up, lifting your head up from the glass. "He rushed out, mumbling about you idjits getting yourself in trouble over a man." You giggled, not missing the flush on Dean's cheeks. "Anyway, do you guys know what it is? Or we just going in blind?"

Sam huffed, turning his head around to look at you, unamused. "We're not going in blind, we just don't have all the facts... yet."

You snorted, "Huh, sure. Whatever you say, Bigfoot." Yawning you stretched as far as you could in the cramped space. Before leaning forward, pressing your chin on the back of Dean's seat. "Maybe it's... what do you call those things..." You trailed off, frustrated you couldn't remember the name of it.

"Don't hurt yourself there, sweetheart." Dean teased, flashing you his famous lopsided grin.

You huffed, swatting his shoulder before leaning back, bringing your gaze to look out the window. You weren't pouting. You just couldn't be bothered by his teasing that's all.

***

Dean pulled the Impala into the motels parking lot you’d be staying at, cutting the engine off before turning around to look at you. "Would you like to share? Or would you like your own room?”

Your eyebrows shot up in surprise, it didn’t sound like a question more like a demand. You shrugged, hiding your displeasure at sharing a room, you weren’t a child, you’d don’t need to be watched twenty-four hours. It's not like the boys haven’t made a mistake once a while, your only human after all. “I don’t mind. If it means you can keep your eyes on me, am I right?”

Dean groaned, dropping his head into the steering wheel, seemingly giving up with your attitude already. “That’s not what I meant, Y/N and you know that.” He lifted his head up fr the steering wheel, mouth set in a straight line as he tried to get his point across.

"Yeah right," You huffed, grabbing your duffel bag. "But it'll save money." You opened the door, closing it a little bit forcefully behind you.

Sorry baby.

Dean exited baby, eyebrows raised, you shrugged it off. How are you supposed to sleep in close proximity to the man you love without acting on your feelings?

"I'll just go and get us a room then," Sam announced, standing off to the side. "Just, don't kill each other while I'm gone." He added, mostly staring at Dean.

Dean ignored him, rolling his eyes before leaning against the Impala. "How's your side?"

You pursed your lips, feeling foolish, you usually have better control over your emotions. Get a grip Y/N. "It's okay, still a bit sore. But I'll live."

"I don't know what I would've done if I lost you." Dean confessed, voice soft. Your heart melted at the confession. Giving you hope.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dean." You murmured, leaning into his side, hiding your smile when he wraps his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer.

"Just," He sighed, looking down in your (Y/E/C). "I hate seeing you hurt, neither does the old man.”

You nodded, nudging your head against his shoulder. Dean opened his mouth to say something, but Sam arrived back and he snapped his mouth shut.

Sam was sporting a knowing smile as you pulled away from Dean, heat filling your cheeks. “I got us a room, the only problem is. There's only two single beds.”

“That’s fine, I’ll take the couch.” You responded, taking the key dangling from Sam’s fingers. “Well come on then.” You called over your shoulder, laughing when they jumped into action.

***

The damp, musty smell of the room assaulted your senses as soon as you stepped foot through the door. "This, I didn't miss." You reflected, scrunching your nose up as you dumped your bag onto the black couch where you'd be sleeping on. Sighing you turned around to face Sam and Dean, arms crossed over your chest. "So, do you know even know where to start looking?" You directed your question towards Sam since he was the one who found the case in the first place.

Sam nodded, dumping his own duffle bag onto the bed closes to the door, rummaging through it until he pulled out his laptop, heading towards the table and setting it down before loading it up.

"Right," Sam started, waiting for you and Dean to join him at the table, continuing when you and Dean sat down beside him. "Guy names were James Charles. And Jim Brown, they were last seen at Maggie's Den."

You snickered at the name, "Really, Maggie's Den?" Sam was unamused, which only made you laugh harder.

Dean was grinning beside you as Sam continued to give you his patented bitch-face, flashing you a lopsided grin. Your heart hammered as your laughter died down. Sam who waiting not so patiently for you to finish, continued. "Apparently, it was the same woman seen with the two men. Different times of course."

"Maybe she was a prostitute?" Dean provided, sling his arm over the back of your chair.

You shiver at the contact, all thoughts leaving your mind as a pleasant feeling washed over you. "Ri-right, so that leaves us with this witness," You stammered, cheeks flushed. "Why don't yous go check it out, I'll stay here and grab a shower and catch up on some sleep."

Sam nodded, smiling as he grabbed Dean's elbow when he went to object at the very idea of leaving you alone.

"We'll grab some food on that way back too." Sam added, dragging Dean from the room, closing the door softly behind them.

You snorted as you heard Dean's objections through the door. Deciding now would be a good time to freshen up. You locked the door before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Once inside the small bathroom, you stripped out of your clothes, pilling them onto the closed toilet seat. Undoing your bar and slinging down your panties. Before turning the shower on, waiting a few seconds for it to heat up before stepping under the spray, letting out a small groan as the warm water soothed your aching muscles. You quickly washed, being careful to avoid the badge covering your stitches. Trying not to be too long in case Sam and Dean got back quicker than you expected.

You stepped out the shower, quickly drying yourself before getting dressed, you pulled on and a pair of white cotton panties, and a white bra to match. Then wiggled into a pair of black ripped skinny jeans and a white tank top before pulling on a blue hoodie. Fixing your damp hair into a loose bun. You left the bathroom and made your way over to Dean's bed, grabbing your phone from your duffle bag on the way past, dumping yourself down onto the mattress.

You took the opportunity to call Bobby whilst it was quiet. The phone rang for a couple of minutes before he picked up.

"Hey, sweetheart," Bobby answered, sounding stressed.

"Hey, Bobby. Are you okay?" You questioned, wondering why he sounded that way.

"I'm fine, was helping out another hunter when you called." He responded, "Is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine, just letting you know I'm alive and Sam and Dean are keeping a close eye on me." You murmured, sighing. "When I said Dean wouldn't let me have any fun. I didn't mean literally."

You heard him laugh, which made you frown.

"How's your side? And are they treating you alright?" He asked you could hear the concern in his voice.

"It's fine," You lied. "And of course they're treating me right. We've only been gone a couple of days, Bobby." You pointed out, picking at a strand of thread on your jeans.

"I know that I'm allowed to worry. How's Dean doing, he behaving himself." Bobby asked.

"Bobby!" You hissed, exasperated. "Nothing, and I mean nothing is going on between me and Dean, okay? He's too busy chasing half the population to notice me. Plus he still thinks I'm that stupid kid he met four years ago. And if he did I'm not just going to drop my pants for him. I do have some self-respect, remember. Besides, I can't do casual. I don't even remember the last time I did 'that' with someone."

"I know, Y/N. I just don't want you getting your heart broken by him."

You huffed, "I won't, can we get off this subject now. I called to let you know I'm fine. Not to get a lecture over my non-existing love life."

"Alright, alright." He agreed.

"How's everything there?" You asked.

"Good, busy. A lot of hunters calling, but I manage." He replied.

You heard the sound of the Impala and got up off the bed to peek out the window. You saw Dean stick his hand out to wave, smiling you waved back. Not realizing you were on the phone that long. "I gotta go, Bobby. Sam and Dean are back, I'll talk to you again soon, okay?"

"Alright, Y/N. Take care of yourself, ya hear?" He stated, gruffly.

"You too, old man." You replied, hanging up the phone before he went off on a rant about being called old man, again.

You unlocked the door before heading back to sit in Dean's bed, looking at them expectantly when they finally entered the room.

"Still here then?" Dean questioned, shrugging his coat off.

Ouch! That stung, yeah you might've snuck out on him once, but what did he expect when he brought that girl back to have sex with her, with you in the room.

"Yeah, got a problem with that, Winchester?" You asked, not keeping the bitterness out off your tone.

"No," Sam stepped in, giving Dean his bitch-face. "We brought you a burger, fries and a strawberry milkshake."

"Thanks, Sam," You replied, taking the offered food from his hands. "At least someone wants me here."

Dean huffed, scrubbing a hand down his face. "Y/N..." He began, but you cut him off with a fierce look.

"Save it," You snapped. "I get it, you don't want to be babysitting the disruptive hunter, who takes way to many risks, almost getting killed more times than she can even count. So save it, I don't like this as much as you do. But I'm doing the for Bobby's sake and my own.

Dean sighed, "I'm sorry, okay? Long day, alright. Who were you talking to?" He inquired, hoping to get back in your good books.

"Bobby," You replied, biting into the burger. "Was letting him know I'm still alive and haven't ditched yous." You left the yet part out, knowing it would only cause an argument.

"How is the old man?" Sam asked, sitting himself down at the table.

"Fine, he was telling me to behave for you too." You lied, chewing on a fry. "What did yous find out?"

Dean filled you in about the witness, Laura Gould who'd seen her friend, Jim. Sneak off with a woman who she described as a model. Golden hair, shoulder length, a body that any woman would kill for. And long legs making the woman about five and a half feet tall.

"Well, she sounds utterly charming." You mused, finishing off your food, grabbing your milkshake to wash it all down with. "Who reported them missing?"

"Well, here's the thing. James was married, and we'll, Jim was Laura's friend, she reported him missing when he didn't turn up got their daily running in the mornings."

"Great, so all we got is a woman who looks like a freakin' model. And a heartbroken wife. Wait was it the wife?"

Dean shook his head, sauce clinging from the side of his lips. "Already checked her out, she couldn't kill a fly. Plus she was at home with their two-year-old son at the time."

You sighed, flopping yourself down into the bed, this case just became weird, and your not even sure it's your kinda thing. You weren't as smart as Sam or as strong as Dean. They were like Greek gods for fuck sake. And here you were, you knew how to fight, track, kill. But apart from that, you considered yourself useless.

"What are you thinking 'bout?" Dean coaxed, looking at you frown covering his brow.

"Nothin'," You lied, flashing him a tight smile, that you're sure he could see through.

"How about we get some rest, and then tomorrow we'll do research."

Dean groaned, and you laughed at his put out face.

You nodded, yawning as you pulled yourself up and off Dean's bed. "Yeah, Sam's right." You made your way over to the couch, fixing it up so it looked somewhat like a decent place to sleep.

"Night guys,"

"Night, Y/N." Both brothers called back.


	5. Getting There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally have a lead on what your hunting

Yawning, you covered your mouth with your left hand whilst the other scrolled through the article you’re currently reading. You've been up since 5.a.m nightmares had disturbed your sleep, not that it was uncommon. You’ve had then since your family died. Instead of trying to go back to sleep you decided to head to the little diner across the road and grab yourself some strong coffee before taking Sam’s laptop and researching if anything has happened like this before in the town. You finally stumbled across some articles that informed you, four people, every three years have gone missing around the same time of year, between the 20th and the 28th of October.

"Mornin," Dean's sleep rough voice, startled you, causing you to jump in the chair.

"Morning." You responded, once your heart had calmed down a bit.

"What are you looking at?" He questions, pulling the covers aside, making his way over to you in just a grey t-shirt and boxers.

You swallowed, mouth suddenly dry at the sight. "Umm..." You trailed off, dragging your eyes away from Dean's body, not missing his smug smirk. "While yous two caught up on your beauty sleep. I followed up on missing people reports, and get this. Twelve people have gone missing over the past three years, mostly men. But I found two women who'd gone missing too. It always happens around the 20th and 28th of October."

Dean seemed surprised as you went over the details you'd found. "Uh, great work, Y/N."

You smiled, feeling proud that you managed to at least do something useful. "You're welcome, I just haven't found out what it is yet."

"Don't worry," He replied, hearing the disappointment in your voice. "We'll figure it out."

Sighing, you nodded, closing the links before shutting the laptop down. "I forgot to ask you last night, but can you check on my stitches for me?"

"Sure, umm, lift y-your top up."

You giggled as Dean stuttered over his words, but did as he asked lifting you tank top halfway up your stomach, just shy of accidentally flashing him your bra.

You watched as Dean peeled the bandage back, "It looks like it's healing fine. A few more days and the stitches can come out." He murmured, peeling the rest of the bandage off, tossing it in the direction of the bin. "Just gonna grab another one." You nodded, feeling the phantom touch where his fingers touched your skin, you squeezed your thighs together, hoping he didn't notice the movement as he made his way back over to you.

"Does it still hurt?"

you shook your head, watching as he gently applied the bandage over the wound. "Nah, just now and again when I move too fast."

"Good."

"Well, ain't that a touching scene." Sam's amused voice filled the room startling you and Dean.

"Jeez, Sam. Make a noise, would ya." You squeaked, yanking your top down as a blush worked its way over your cheeks.

"Sorry," Sam responded, not looking even remotely that sorry.

"Well," Dean grunted, clearing his throat as he moved away from you. "While you were catching up on your beauty sleep. Y/N found some stuff out."

Sam listen intently as you went back over the details you'd found. By the time you finished, Sam was grinning from ear to ear. "Awesome, that gives us something to work with," Sam said, jumping from his bed and heading towards the table for his laptop.

"Good, anyone hungry?" You asked, grabbing your own leather jacket.

"Oh no," Dean said, halting your movements. "Not without one of us coming with you."

"What?" You echoed, staring at him in disbelief. "You've got to be joking me." You suddenly felt angry and embarrassed that you couldn't even go across the road to grab everyone something to eat. "Seriously, I can't even go get anyone breakfasts without you. Mostly Dean, thinking I'm going to get hurt or doing stupid. I'm not a kid Dean, I can look after myself."

"Yeah?" He began, stepping closer to you, you shrank back, not remember the last time you'd seen him this angry. "Were you looking after yourself when Bobby saved you from that werewolf or how about when that ghost almost killed you? Or how 'bout a week ago, when we saved your ass from those vampires. Where you looking after yourself then? I don't think so. So either Sam or I will be going with you. Maybe if you stopped acting like a spoiled kid and more like the twenty-six-year-old that you are, and stopped with the stupid moping about. We get it, you lost your family, your dad didn't want you. No wonder if that's the way you act."

Sam went to interrupt Dean, but Dean held up his hand, stopping him as you felt tears being to pool in your eyes. "As Bobby said, we're not always going to be around you save your ass all the god damn time. So grow the hell up, Y/N."

Your hand connected to Dean’s cheek before you realized it. “For your information, I went out and got myself coffee and I’m still here. Also, I get that I am a total fuck up. But don’t you ever, and I mean ever bring my up my family again. I know my dad didn’t want me, at least yours went away to protect you and your brother I know he left you with Bobby a lot, but at least he loved you in his own messed up way. My father left because he couldn’t stand the sight of me, left me to die alone and scared. To have a new perfect family that didn’t include me or all this shit, do you honestly think I wanted this life, to kill... to kill those things. If I could, I would go back and change wants happened, maybe then, I mi-” You paused, looking down at the ground, willing your tears back. “I might still have a family. Do you even understand how hard it is for me to sleep? I have had nightmares, every night, their faces covered in blood, pleading for me to hel...” You trailed off as the tears finally fell. “So don’t you dare tell me to grow the hell up. I grew up before I was even ready. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to get breakfast. Alone.” You made sure to slam the door shut behind you as you left.

Sam turned to Dean, "How, I don't get you." He huffed. "You act as if you care about Y/N then go say all the stuff. And personally, I think you deserved that slap."

Dean didn't say anything as he continued to look at the door, cheek stinging from where you slapped him, half of him wanted to go after you, the other half was screaming at him for being such an asshole

"I know. " He mumbled, sighing as he slumped down onto the chair.


	6. It's A What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys finally figure out what you're dealing with.

Your halfway back to the motel with a few treats in a plastic bag, and a sweet cherry pie for Dean; his favorite. As an apology for slapping him, you instantly felt bad as soon as your hand connected to his cheek, and the look he gave you after, made you hated yourself even more. It’s the first time you’ve ever hurt him like that, swearing to yourself you’ll never do it again.

Standing outside the motel's door, you took a deep breath, and gently push the door open, scanning the room until your eyes landed on the brothers sitting at the small wooden table. Closing the door gently behind you, flashing a sheepish smile as they look your way. “Hey,” You greet as you walked over to the table and place the plastic bag down onto the table. “I uh, got us some Twinkies, chips, chocolate. And because I’m just that awesome. A nut bar for health freak over there.” You joked, tossing the bar over to Sam.

"I can't believe you got me one." Sam grinned, catching the bar with one hand.

"Please, you go on and on about how healthy eating is important for you." You exclaimed, smiling widely.

Dean cleared his throat impatiently, and You looked up, there was something there you couldn't quite place, if you had to guess, you'd have bet money on it being jealousy. "Oh calm down, I got you a pie. Cherry you're favorite." You mumbled, reaching into the bag and pulling out the cardboard container that held the wedge of cherry pie, you asked for the largest slice they had.

Dean's face lit up as you handed it over. “I’m sorry I slapped you, but you were kinda asking for it."

"If this is your apologies, you should slap me more often," Dean replied, grinning as he pulled you into a side hug. “I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have said what I said, I regretted them as soon as it came out my mouth."

"It's fine, You reassured, moving sit on the unoccupied chair next to the door, chuckling as Dean makes a grab for the pie. “When I was out, I remembered the name of that monster I was trying to tell yous about on the way here.”

"Well? Care to share with the class?" Dean groused, cherry filling covering his lips, making him look oddly adorable. Giggling, you brought your thumb up to his bottom lip and without thinking, swiped away the cherry filling before bringing your thumb up to your own mouth, and sucking the cherry filling off. “What?” You mumbled, face heating up once you realized what you just did.

Both brothers are starting at you, Sam was smirking whereas Dean's mouth was open, eyes darkening as he watched you sucking the rest of the cherry filling from your thumb.

Biting your bottom lip, you look away from the heat of Dean's gaze, breathing heavy, you squeeze your thoughts together before composing your thoughts. “I was thinking it maybe was an Incubus, but the more I thought about it the more it thought it couldn’t be as the Incubus goes after woman. So I looked it up and it might be a Succubus. It’s some sort of demon in a female form, it traces back to medieval legends.” You explained, face heating up once again when Dean's knee brushes against yours. “Firstly, it appears in men's dreams, taking the form of a woman suited to the guys' taste. In order for it to seduce them, usually through sexual activity. The male counterpart is the Incubus, easy to mix the names up. Anyway, religious traditions state that repeated sexual activity with the Succubus may result in the deterioration of health or mental state even death.” Sighing, “There’s more,” You added. “In modern representation, the Succubus may or may not appear in dreams, and is often depicted as a highly attractive seductress or enchantress; whereas, in the past, Succubus were generally depicted as frightening and demonic”.

"Great, so no wonder the guys fall for its charms. How do the two women fit into this?" Dean asked.

"I dunno, maybe they tried to stop it from taking their partner. Mistaking it for a real woman, and it stopped them." You supplied, shrugging. "I don't even know where to start looking for it though."

"I do," Sam piped up. "Maggie's Den."

"I thought you guys checked out that place?,” You asked, eyeing them skeptically. 

“Uh...” Sam trailed off, looking at Dean. “I thought he did.”

Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “No, you did.”

“No, yo-"

“Enough!” You hissed, “Jeez. No one did, really. And yous always say I’m the one who’s always unprepared.”

”Y/Ns, right.” Sam said, looking sheepish. 

“Yeah, sorry sweetheart.” Your heart melted a little, you’ve always loved it when he called you that. 

“Right, now remember. If the woman looks too good to be tr-"

"Its the Succubus," Dean interjected, smirking. "Don't worry, sweetheart."

You scoffed, "Yeah right. I might even record it for Bobby, give him another thing to hold over you, two Idiots." Grinning, you ruffled Dean's hair, laughing as he swats your hand away


	7. Woman In Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come face to face with the Succubus, but are you sure she's the one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter again, just want to keep things interesting.

"So, this is Maggie’s Den?” You questioned, slipping out the back seat, scanning the building skeptically. It didn’t look much like a hotel, a small parking lot took up most of the entrance, and the brown brickwork looked brand new. A large sigh is placed above a set of double doors, flashing every few seconds.

"It doesn't look like a hotel," Sam voiced as if he was reading your thoughts, his brow furrowed.

You hummed, nodding before heading for the doors. "Only one way to find out." You quipped, smiling as you pulled the door open, holding it open as the boys walked through.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Dean drawled, pretending to tip an imaginary hat.

You giggled, swatting his shoulder. Sam sighed, rolling his eyes at you and Dean. Muttering under his breath about getting a room.

Sam was right, the place wasn't a hotel, instead, it mostly resembled a strip club more than anything else, dark blue booths tucked into the corners of the room, a few tables and chairs taking up most of the floor. A bar running along all the back to the back of the room, and the place reeked of smoke, steal beer and you'd guessed sex.

The place was already halfway to being busy, groups of men taking up a few booths and the tables, waitress rushing about the place in low cut tops and shorts that were just shy in revealing too much.

"Okay..." You trailed off, grabbing your fake FBI badge from the back pocket of your jeans. "I'll go see if there's a manager about."

Sam nodded, "Sure Dean and I will hang back, pretend were customers."

"Okay, just. Be careful." You stressed before heading towards the bar. "Hi, there. Could you tell the manager I'd like to speak with them please." You flashed the guy your badge.

"She's busy." The guy replied, not looking up from cleaning the glass cup in his hand.

"Listen," You tried again, leaning over to rest your hands on the bar, giving the guy your most charming smile. "I've had a shit tone of paperwork and a lot more to do. The two guys who went missing came from this... this place. I haven't slept in two days and have been surviving off coffee. And I really, really need your help, I need to see the manager and I'd be really grateful if you could just go and get her for me." You continued, looking up at him through your lashes, and when he looked at you, actually looked at you. You knew you had him

"Sure, one second." He mumbled, placing the glass down before heading over to staff only door.

The guy arrived back a few seconds later, a woman following behind him, as soon as you took in the appearance of the woman, you instantly felt on edge. Her hair was golden, flowing down past her shoulders, and her height fit the description given by the witness.

“Awesome,” You muttered, giving the woman your most innocent smile. “Hi, Agent Smith. I’d like to have a word with you if you're not to busy of course?"

The woman nodded, "Sure, right this way Agent."

***

"What can I help you with?" The woman asked, sitting behind a large desk, her manicured nails tapping against the wooden surface.

You squirmed in the leather seat, her hated gaze making you feel uncomfortable. “Umm, okay.” You breathed, trying to calm yourself down. You can do this, you’ve been a hunter for years, surely you can get through this without giving yourself away. “I’m here regarding the two men who went missing for your club, Mrs...?”

"Miss, Stansfield," The woman replied, eyes trailing over your form. “What do you want to know?”

"How often did they come here?"

Miss. Stansfield shrugged. “Well, I don’t keep track of all my customers, Agent. Though James did come here quite often, we rent out rooms you see.”

You nodded, pulling out your small notepad, and writing that down, trying to look professional as well as avoiding Miss Stansfield’s grey eyes boring holes into your forehead. “Right, did James ever stay here?”

Miss, Stansfield nodded, "Once or twice." The calculating smile tugging at her lips made you feel uneasy.

"Okay, what about Jim?"

"Nope. Never seen him before, is that all?"

Your eyebrows shoot up at how fast she dismissed Jim, nodding you pack away your notepad. “Yeah, thanks for your time.”

"No problem, Agent."

You quickly left the room, eyes scanning the bar looking for the boys, sighing in relief when you spot Sam talking to a few guys near the bar. You wave, catching Sam’s attention, jerking your head towards the door, you're about to turn around when you spot Dean standing way to close to a waitress for your liking. You huff, ignoring Sam’s puzzled look as you storm out the club.

Leaning against baby, you only had to wait a few seconds before Sam appeared. “Hey, what did you get?”

“Where’s Dean?” You ask, ignoring his question. “Uh, he was behind me...” Sam trailed off, looking behind him. 

You scoffed, “Yeah right. I’ll meet you back at the motel.”

“Hold up q sec!” He called, and you froze, turning around, innocent smile plastered to your face. 

“Yes?” You asked calmly, keeping up your innocent act. 

“Dean, he. Well you know him, and I wasn’t going to say anything and I still think I shouldn’t. But we really need to talk about your feelings for Dean.” He states gently. 

Your brain took a few moments to process his words. “My... feelings?” You asked, playing dim as you felt your cheeks heating up. 

“Look, I’ve kinda had a feeling you had some sort of feelings for Dean. I see it every time he flirts with every girl he comes across, like just now. You stormed out the club, I just don’t want you getting hurt.” Sam finished, concern lacing his voice. 

“Sam-" You started, only for the object of your conversation to interrupt. 

“Hey, what did you get?”

“Nothing much, You?” You couldn’t help ask. 

Dean grinned as he flashed a piece of paper. “A phone number.”

Flashing him your best fake smile, you opened the back door to baby. “Cool.” You ignored the burning gaze of Sam all the way back to the motel, whilst trying to keep hot tears at bay.


	8. Plan Of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a race against time to save Dean, will you and Sam make it in time?

"I'm pretty sure the manager is the one we're looking for, I just got an uneasy feeling about her." You tell them, sighing as you slump down onto Sam’s bed.

Dean snorted, "Y/N, we can't just burst in there on an uneasy feeling you got off the woman."

"You didn’t see her, Dean. She matches the description Laura gave us. I bet you she’s the one." You stress, getting frustrated he’s not taking you seriously, you haven’t let them down before when it comes to things like this.

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. "Okay, okay. I'll go check her out tonight."

You shook your head vigorously. "No, no way."

"I'm going, end of story."

You looked at Sam, eyebrows raised, hoping he'd back you up on this. "Oh, come on Sam. It's far too dangerous for him to go in alone." You crossed your arms over your chest when he didn't answer.

"Fine," You snapped. "Go, but I won't be rescuing you."

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll be just fine."

Your eyebrows were still raised, looking at him pointedly. "Whatever you say, Winchester."

***

It'd just gone past midnight and Dean still hadn't come back, and your worry finally got the better of you. "Right," You declared, standing up from the couch. "I'm going to find Dean, and I don't care if you're not coming with me, Sam."

Sam looked at you, eyebrow raised, already wearing his coat. "Well, let's go." He announced, pulling the motel's door open.

You both walked half a mile to the club since Dean took the car, planning as you went. "What if it is the Succubus and she has Dean?"

"Then we'll kill it."

"But we don't know how too," You pointed out, your breath coming out in white puffs of smoke, it was freezing outside and your leather jacket wasn't doing much to keep you warm.

"I went to a priest,"

You snorted, interrupting Sam. "When did you even have time to go see a priest?"

Sam huffed, "Ages ago," He responded, rolling his eyes. "I have a dagger that can kill the thing, but I need you and Dean if he's able to hold that thing down while I strike it in the heart."

You nodded, feeling anxious. "Okay, I'll try."

You both arrived at Maggie's Den ten minutes later. "Isn't that the Impala?" You pointed out, Sam followed your gaze, eyes going wide when he noticed Dean's beloved car.

"Yeah, he must still be here."

"I knew he shouldn't of went off on his own," You muttered, going for your gun before remembering it won't do any good.

You tried the door, knowing I'd be a long shot. "Great, for all we know he might not even be in there."

"Come on," Sam whispered, heading around the back of the building, pulling out his lock picking kit.

The door clicked open a few moments later, a smug grin on his face as you huffed.

"Right, you check upstairs, I'll check down here."

You nodded, squeezing his elbow, prying Dean was okay. You don't know what you'd do if you lost him.

"Dean?" You called out, taking the steps two at a time, quickly checking the first three rooms, your nervous getting worse when you didn’t find him. Heading for the fourth one you froze when a noise sounded from behind you.

"I knew there was something off about you." Miss. Stansfield mused you swallowed hard, your breath becoming erratic, you don’t know anything about this thing, not really and the only person who can kill it is downstairs.

You scoffed, letting the door handle go to turn around. "I can say the same thing about you."

Mrs. Stansfield smirked, "Here about that boyfriend of yours?" She mocked.

You spluttered, "He's not my boyfriend. What hell did you do to him, you bitch."

"Don't worry, love. He's just fine, blissed out. If you were to ask me."

You went to charger for her, when you remembered what Sam had said. "You better not have hurt him," You hiss, clenching your fists. Willing your tears back at the thought of Dean lying dead somewhere.

"Aww," Miss. Stansfield cooed, faking sweetness. "Did I hurt your feelings?" Laughing, she advanced towards you, crowding you against the door, the hardwood digging painfully into your back.

Your eyes widened when you spot the dagger in her small hand before you had time to react, she had it pressed against your throat. "When I first laid eyes on you, I thought you were quite smart, skillful, brave, but stupid. See this dagger here, I got it from an old friend, well I wouldn’t call him friend per-say. He was a pain in the was." She hissed, pressing the dagger harder against your neck.

You swallowed, closing your eyes as you felt blood beginning to run down your neck. Breathing deeply, you weren’t going to die like this, not at the hands of this thing not while there was a change Dean was still alive, not whilst Sam, brave Sam, was downstairs doing everything in his power to save his brother and you. Kicking out, you managed to catch her leg, making her his in pain, falling backwards.

Coughing, you hold your throat. "I am brave, and I am smart." You hiss, grabbing your gun from the waistband of your jeans, turning it around and swinging the butt of the pistol at her head.

"Sam!?" You yelled, panic setting in.

"Y/N?" You heard Sam call back a few seconds later, his voice getting louder the closer he got.

"Over here!"

Sam appeared around the corner of the landing a few seconds later, and you aren’t ashamed to admit you ran into him, wrapping your arms around his waist

"Hey, shh." Sam soothed when you started to shake in his hold. "You're okay, I've got you."

"Sorry," You sniffed, pulling back. "She... She tried to kill me, we need to find Dean. He isn’t up here."

"Okay, well he’s got to be here somewhere. I’ll take care of it, you go see if you can find him." Nodding, you taken off for the stairs, ignoring the Succubus pleading for her life.

***

You grunted as you kicked at the manager's door, letting out a triumphant noise when it gave way, hitting the opposite wall. "Dean?" You whispered, shuffling into the room.

Your eyes scanned the room, stopping when they landed on a body. "Dean?" You mumbled, tentatively making your way over to it. A groan escaped the body's mouth, and you would've recognized it anywhere. "Dean! You fucking idiot, I warned you but no." You continued to scold him as you cut at the ropes around his wrist. "Why couldn't you have just taken my word? Is it not good enough?"

"Y/N?" Dean groaned, rolling his eyes. "Shut up."

You let out a watery chuckled, wrapping your arms around him. "Never do that again." You murmured into his neck.

Dean smiled, kissing the side of your head. "I'll try not to, and from now on. I'll take your word for it."

You smiled, pulling back to look into his pine green eyes, your heart calming down when you realized he's okay, he's not dead. And for once split second you thought he might kiss you, but the not so subtle clearing of the throat behind yous interrupted the moment.

"We should leave," Sam supplied. "All good?"

You nodded, pulling yourself up and holding your hand out for Dean to take. Ignoring the feeling of his warm palm in yours. "Yeah, all good."

You all walked back to the Impala in silence, your hand still in Dean's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working on the next few chapters, so it might take a day or two.


	9. Your Life's A Goddamn Fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You, Sam and Dean, are on your way to Maple Springs, New York, on a hunt for a werewolf. But it soon turns out not everything is as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd change it up a bit not all chapters will be episode based but some will enjoy.

Your still glaring at the back of Dean's head as he drives past the sign saying 'Welcome to Maple Springs, New York. Enjoy your stay.' It was a three-day drive and you still haven't forgiven Dean for not listening to you about the Succubus. You turn away to look out the window, huffing.

"Your still mad at me then?" Dean murmurs, keeping his voice down so he doesn't wake Sam up.

"Yup," You replied, popping the 'p' glaring out the window with your arms crossed over your chest.

"C'mon, Y/N. How many time do I have to say I'm sorry?"

You shrugging, still looking out the window. "I'm not mad," You said, frustrated. "Just, why didn't you listen to me? And...and did you sleep with it?"

"What? God no!" He exclaimed, looking disgusted at the very thought of it. "And the reason I didn't listen was because I was being an idiot. Okay? So next time, just tell me I'm being an ass and I'll try not to be. Deal?"

You nodded, biting your bottom lip, "Deal." You sigh quietly, just the thought of Dean sleeping with anyone makes your heart squeeze painfully.

"Right, tell me about the psychotic killer."

You grab the newspaper from beside you, flipping through it until you find the article again. "Psychotic killer... rips victims apart with brute-like ferocity." You scrunch your nose up, a frown covering your forehead.

"Okay, any mention of his razor-sharp teeth or his four-inch claws? Animal eyes?" Dean asked as Sam snorts beside him in his sleep.

"No," You responded, sighing. "But the lunar cycle's right. Look, if it is a werewolf then we don't have long." You inform him, you avoid his eyes. Everyone close to you knows how your family died, and you don't know how you'll handle it if it was a werewolf. "Anyway, " You clear your throat. "The Full moon's this Friday. And that's the last time it changes for the month."

Dean grins, speeding up. "Two days, no sweat, sweetheart."

***

"I hate hospitals," You murmur, fiddling with your fingers as you stood outside the victim's room, biting your bottom you steeling yourself to head inside when your mind snaps back to the time you spent in one as a child, when your whole world fell to pieces.

You startled when a gentle hand gripped your elbow, and you titled your head to look up at him, a bemused smile tugging at your lips. His eyes were soft as he leaned down close to you.

"Look," Dean sighed, fidgeting silently. Your smile fell away, and you placed your hand over his, getting worried.

"Dean, what is it?"

"You know I don’t do ‘chick-flick’ moments. But if at any point you get uncomfortable, or you want to leave we can." He whispered, reassuring you and the warm puff of his breath on your ear made you flush. "Just give me a nod and we'll leave."

You couldn’t help the small smile tugging your lips, you don’t really know if the boys knew about your little trip to the hospital. Dean squeezed your elbow a little before his grip loosen and his arm drop back to his side.

"I didn’t know you cared," You deflected, secretly grateful for his little pep talk. Not that it entirely calmed you down, but enough to see this through. You consider it for a moment before standing on your tiptoe, and plant a gentle kiss on his cheek, his two-day stubble tickling your lips as they brush his cheek. Heading into the room, you miss the way his eyes widen as he watches you walk away, his hand coming up to touch the spot where your lips brushed.

"You coming?" Sam wondered chuckling from beside Dean as he said. "You might want to close your mouth. You might catch flies." Laughing he heads into the room.

Over by the man, you had already introduced yourself and the boys, holding off in asking him questions until Sam and Dean were standing near you, throwing them a puzzled look, wondering what Sam was laughing at outside the room.

You shrugged it off, turning your full attention back to Kyle lying in the hospital bed covered in a few bandages, he has three claw marks by his right eyebrow, not looking too deep so you weren’t worried about him suddenly turning into a werewolf. His right arm was also bandaged up, just stopping short of his elbow, his light ginger hair and thick beard stood out against the white of the bed sheets.

Kyle looked yous over, curiously burning behind his pale green eyes, but he nods seeming content at what he found. "Hi, um I’ve been expecting you." He greets, hesitating for a moment before he sits up, hissing slightly.

Your smile flatters as panic starts to creep in, looking a Dean with wide eyes, you don’t remember him talking to Kyle on the way over just the local police. He shrugged, looking just as confused as you felt.

"You have?" Sam blurted out, missing on the slightly exchange you and Dean just had.

"All morning," Kyle replied, smile fading. "You are the sketch artists, right?"

Sam turns to you and Dean, panic sleeping into his hazel eyes, at a loss on what to say.

"...uh."

"Absolutely," You rush out, shooting the brothers ‘I got this’ look.

"Yeah." Sam exclaimed, catching into your plan, nodding way to enthusiastically for your liking.

"Yeah. That is exactly who my partner is. The things he can do with a pen...." Dean added, giving off a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his neck.

You giggle slightly, biting your bottom lip to stop yourself from laughing as Sam mumbles ‘Traitors’ underneath his breath. Snooze you lose, Sam, snooze you lose.

"But, listen." You started, moving closer to Kyle, placing your self on his right-hand side, lower your voice, giving him a gentle smile. "I wanted to ask, how did you get away?"

Kyle looks up from fiddling with his thumbs, his eyes suddenly full of guilt, "I-I have no idea," He whispered, turning his head away in shame. "I was... hiding."

You frown, flicking your eyes towards the boys, gauging their reaction. Why would he hide if he heard his family getting killed, you didn’t, you rushed into the house without a second thought and the scars on your back proves of. "It’s okay," You sooth, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, biting your tongue in case you say something inappropriate, missing the look of jealously washing over Dean’s face. "Take your time."

Kyle nodded, letting out a long breath before continuing. "He found me. He was coming right at me, and he just... stopped. Staring at me with this blank look. After that, he just took off running."

You purse your lips, tilting your head to the side. You've never heard of a werewolf stopping midway through an attack before running off. It just was in their nature.

"Kay," Sam mumbles. "I'm gonna need as many physical details as you can remember." Pulling out a small black notepad and pen from his suit, looking at Kyle expectantly.

"Uh yeah. Uh, he's about six feet tall..." Kyle informs Sam, emphasizing his point by lifting his hand up a little.

"Six feet," Sam echo’s, doodling in the notepad.

"Dark hair..."

Dean tries to peek at the notepad, rolling his eyes with a huff when Sam moves away slightly, shooting him a dirty look before addressing Kyle again. "Umm, what, what about his eyes, what color eyes did he have?"

"Maybe....blue?"

"Blue?" You repeated, flicking your eyes towards the boys. You’ve only had a few unfortunate events of running into a few and their eyes have always been yellow.

"It was dark." Kyle defended, taking your silence as an insult.

"Did they seem..." Dean started, clearing his throat. "Uh, animal-ish?"

"Excuse me?" Kyle blurted, looking confused.

"What about his teeth? You notice anything ... strange about 'em?"

Kyle shakes head, looking even more confused than before. "No, they were just teeth."

"Teeth, okay."

"How about his fingernails?" You cut in.

"OK look he-he's just a-a normal guy, with normal eyes a-a-a-and teeth and fingernails!"

"Look, sir, it's okay if-" Sam started, but Kyle cut him off.

"No. No. Those were my brothers." Kyle snapped, tears pooling in his blue eyes. "This guy, he-he killed my brothers. How would you feel?"

You cast your eyes down, remembering your own brother, you don't remember much. But from what you can he remember was he was always so full of life, always helping you with your homework and taking you to the park when your mom was to busy with work. He was the best brother anyone could ask for and you loved him; still, do.

"Can't imagine anything worse." Sam stated, you didn't miss the look he gives Dean or you, you flash him a small smile that doesn't reach your eyes.

Dean nods slowly, pausing before asking. "I know this isn't easy but if you could remember any more details..."

"Th-there was one more thing he had a-a tattoo on his arm of a cartoon character. Umm... it's, uh," Kyle huffed, throwing his head back onto the pillow. "It's the guy who's chasing the Roadrunner-"

"Wile E. Coyote!" You exclaimed, clicking your fingers together, grinning. You loved that show.

"Yeah, that's it!" Kyle responded, smiling as a doctor walked in. You watch him carefully as he makes his way over to Kyle's bed before picking up the chart from the end of the bed.

"Kyle?"

"Dr. Garrison." Kyle greeted, giving him a small smile.

"How are you holding up?" Dr. Garrison questioned, not sparing you guys the slightest bit of attention as he reads over the notes.

"Okay, considering."

"You're Kyle's Doctor?" Dean inquired, flashing doctor Garrison his most charming smile, making your heart rate increase a little.

"Yes."

You wondered what he was up to before he held up his badge. "Can I just ask you a few questions?"

"Sure." Dr. Garrison nodded, letting go of the clipboard before him and Dean left the room.

You watch them leave, when Kyle pipes up, bringing your attention back to him. "Don't I get to see it?"

"Umm..." Sam trails off, laughing nervously. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. It's a, you know... work in progress." Sam stutters, handing the notepad over to Kyle.

"Hm. It- it's really... huh."

Sam flushes, grabbing the notepad back from Kyle. You snicker beside him when you catch a glimpse at the badly drawn stick figure. No wonder Kyle was unimpressed

"Oh, wow. I thought my drawing skills were bad." You tease, laughing as he grips your elbow, pulling you from the room. By the time Dean catches up to yous, your still giggling.

"You, uh. Should check out Picasso's drawing over there." You snicker, smiling innocently at the bitch-face you receive from Sam.

Dean raises an eyebrow, smirking before grabbing the notepad out of Sam's hand. "Oh, boy." He laughs, eyes crinkling up the corners, it’s the first time in a while you’ve seen him laugh, throwing his head back as he clutches his side’s and you can’t help but laugh with him. "That, whew. That is uh, art. Really."

Sam snatches the notepad back from Dean, glaring. "Like you could've done any better. So what did the doc have to say about Kyle's brothers?"

"Not much," Dean responded, breathlessly, still grinning. "They were D.O.A at the scene. He did give me the lowdown in the coroner's report."

"Let me guess," You injected. "Their hearts were missing?"

"Nope, but chunks of their kidneys, lungs, and intestines."

You scrunch your nose up, hold back a gag. You might be Hunter for a living but blood and gore still makes you feel queasy from time to time. "That's... that's just gross."

"Yeah," Dean replied, clearing his throat. "Also definitely not werewolf behavior."

You breathe out a sigh of relief the same time Sam groans. Grateful it isn’t a werewolf you couldn’t handle one right now, not with all the shit that’s running through your head at the moment.

"So, what? Demon? The attacker could've been possessed."

"I don't know much about Demons. But why stop halfway through an attack?" You wonder out loud, stopping at the Impala.

"I think that uh... Could've..." Sam flounders. "Yeah, I got nothing."

"Me neither," Dean added unhelpfully.

You snort, "Great if you guys don't know, then we're totally screwed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there's any mistake I will go over it later I wrote this at the back of one in the morning, so if you see changes it's because I went back over it and fixed my sleepy mistakes.


	10. The Old Lady Did That?

Sighing, just sat down on the ratty old couch when the shrill ring of Dean’s phone sounded in the small room, you paused halfway from talking off your left boot to look at him, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, thanks. We’re on our way." Dean informed the person on the other end of the line before hanging up. "We need to go back to the hospital."

"Why?" You asked, letting go of your boot with a sigh.

"A guy was stabbed to death, girlfriend's in hospital," Dean responded.

"Great." You mumbled, wondering what the hell is going on around here.

***

Walking past the nurse's station, you stop dead when two sheriff deputies walk out of a nearby patients room, you hastily alter course, grabbing the bows elbows and pretend to focus on a bunch of flowers on the nurse's station. "What do we do?" You whisper harshly, starting to panic. You instantly calm down when Dean presses a gentle hand against your lower back, the heat of his body so close to yours automatically had you thinking of other places he could put his hand. Your tongue darted out to self-consciously wet your lips, you pushed those thoughts down before they consumed you, you had a job to do.

You didn’t need to worry though as the deputies walked past with a slight nod of their heads as they left the hospital.

"That was close." Sam sighed, taking off in the direction of Julies room.

"Um, D-dean?" You stuttered, heat creeping into your cheeks as tingle rushed down your spine to where his hand rested. You straighten your back, not wanting him to think his touch affected you that much. "You, uh... can remove your hand now."

"Oh!" Dean exclaimed, his cheeks turning red. You snickered, resisting the urge to kiss him, but in the back of your mind you knew he didn’t feel that way about you, maybe once this case was over you might go out and find someone to make you forgot about Dean for a minute or two. "Sorry." He murmured, turning around before following the path Sam took.

You sighed, watching him go heart squeezing painfully as he checks out a passing nurse. Maybe he didn’t know he was hurting you this much? Sighing one last time, you headed for the room.

"Please, please." Julie pleads, struggling against Dr. Garrisons hold.

"Shh. Hey, we need to observe you while the drugs still might be in your system." Dr. Garrison soothed, trying to calm Julie down.

"I have to go. I have things to do, arrangements I need to make!" She tells him, tearfully.

It can wait. Now you need to rest. Stay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Dr. Garrison informed Julie, walking towards you's as you stand in the doorway.

“It can wait. Now you need to rest. Stay, I’ll be back in a few minutes.” Dr. Garrison tells Julie, with one last look at Julie De Garrison heads for the doorway. "Detectives." He greets, once he spots yous.

"Dr. Garrison." Dean greeted.

"What the hell is going on here? My whole town is going insane."

"We'll let you know as soon as we do." You promise, smiling gently at him. He nods, signing. You watch him leave, feeling sorry for the poor guy, he looks run off his feet.

"Miss Watson? Hi. We just need to ask you a few questions." Dean inquires, holding up his badge.

"Do we have to go over this again? Now?" Julie demands, trying to fight back tears.

"We'll try and be brief, Miss Watson. Can you tell us how you got away?" You consoled, walking over to Julie. Giving her gentle smile as you place a hand on her shoulder. You’ve always had a way with woman and children.

Julie nods, smiling gratefully at you. "I didn’t eat as much as Ken did, so I wasn’t as out of it. An-and when the old woman was... was carving Ken," Julie sniffs, taking in a shaky breath. "I shoved her, and she fell. Cracked her head on the stove." Julie paused, suddenly looking horrified. She’s dead, right? I-I killed her?"

"I, uh..." You floundered, neither of the boys mentioned the old woman dying to you. 

"Do you have any idea why she’d do this to you?” Dean interrupted, saving you. You breathe a quick sigh of relief when Julie switched her attention to Dean. 

"No! One minute she was a sweet old lady and the next she was, like, a monster."

"Can you remember anything else?" Sam asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes. You’ve noticed over the years he was getting better at it, even you couldn’t resist him sometimes.

"Um, yeah." She replied, sniffling, "Did you find a little girl there, by any chance?"

"A..." You pause, looking at the brothers before looking back a Julie. "Little girl? At the house?"

"I thought I saw her outside the window. She, she just disappeared. Just vanished, into thin air."

You share a look with the boys, now it is starting sound like your thing.

"It m-must've been the drugs," Julie mumbled.

"This disappearing girl what, what did she look like?" You question, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes. Every detail matters." Sam coxed.

Julie sighs, "She had this dark, dark hair and really pale skin. She was around eight. She was a beautiful child. It was... odd to see her in the middle of something so horrible."

You titled your head to side, dark hair pale skin. Now where have you heard that before?


	11. Hansel and Gretel, The Three Little Pigs, Snow White?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys finally have something to work with, but as you delve deeper into the case things turn weird.

The house looked like something out of a fairy-tale, fields of flowers took up most of the garden and the surrounding area, a large forest behind the house that went on for miles, the mountain had some snow on its peak, making it look so surreal.

You frown as you slip out of the Impala, thinking the case over. Three brothers fighting over building a house, two hikers, plus an old lady trying to kill them. It just screamed Hansel and Gretel. You were still lost in your thoughts when a hand squeezed your shoulder, startlingly you slightly.

"You coming?" Dean asked, his voice soft as he looked at you.

You smiled, nodding. "Yeah, of course. I was just thinking."

"'Bout?" Dean questioned, squeezing your shoulder again.

"About the case. It's nothing let's go." You murmured, not wanting to voice your thoughts in case he thought you lost it. You flashed him a small smile as you headed towards the house, missing his hurt look.

You headed for the rooms upstairs, knowing the boys can handle looking downstairs. You wondered from one small room to another not getting any hits from your EMF reader, sighing you gave up and headed back down to join the boys.

"Well, there's no sulfur anywhere." Dean announced, huffing. "How about EMF?"

You shook your head, shaking the device in your hand. “Nothing upstairs, maybe she was just hallucinating about the girl?"

"I got something." Sam spoke up. "When I went over here, by the window." You and Dean both watched as the lights on Sam’s EMF began to flash like crazy, making it’s high pitched noise, indicating something was there. "There was definitely a spirit here."

You made your way over to the window, running your finger over the wooden ledge with a frown. "What? Who stood outside and watched the whole thing?"

"Looks like."

"What the hell do you make of that?" Dean grumbled sighing.

"Actually I do have a theory. Uh, sort of."

"Hit me," Dean grumbled, shoving the EMF away in his duffle bag.

"Well, thinkin' about fairy tales."

"Oh that's, that's nice. You think about fairy tales often?"

"No, Dean, I'm talking about the murders. A guy and a girl? Hiking through the woods, an old lady tries to eat 'em? That's Hansel and Gretel. And then we got three brothers, arguing over how to build houses, attacked by the Big Bad Wolf."

"Three Little Pigs." You blurted, eyes wide as you look at Sam. "I was thinking the same thing."

"Actually those guys were a little chubby. Well, wait, I thought those things ended with, uh, everybody living happily ever after?" Dean questioned, frowning slightly.

"No, no. Not the originals." You pointed out, walking back over to the kitchen table. "See the Grimm Brother's stuff was kinda like the folklore of its day. It was full of sex, violence, cannibalism. It got sanitized over the years, turned into Disney flicks and bedtime stories."

"So you think the murders are uh, what? A re-enactment? That's a little crazy." Dean snorted

You narrowed your eyes at Dean. "Crazy as what?" You resorted. "Everyday of our lives?"

"Touché." Dean grumbled. "How's the creepy ghost girl involved?"

"That I don't know." You sighed, flicking your gaze towards Sam.

Umm..." Sam huffed, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, she must've been there for a reason. I'm willing to bet you top dollar she was at the construction site too.

"Great," You responded, sighing. "We gotta do research now, don't we?"

Sam nodded, smirking as Dean closes his eyes at the very thought of it.

"Aww, don't worry Dean." You tease, shoving his shoulder lightly. "I'm sure you'll be fine doing it on your own." You cracked up when he gives you a bitch-face that could rival Sam's any day.


	12. Cinderella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things finally start to heat up between you and Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took so long to get to this point I couldn't find the right time to add it in. Also, it's my first time writing anything like this so yeah. Enjoy :)

"God," You groaned, dumping yourself into the chair next to Dean. “I can’t find a single thing about little girls with pale skin, and dark hair who died in this town.”

Dean nodded, sighing "Me, too."

"You wanna bail?" You half-joked, picking at the strand of thread on your jacket.

Dean chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly. "Your turning into me. But we can’t, Sam would kill us, then bring us back, just to kill us again."

"Bu-" You started but the vibration of your phone buzzing in your pocket interrupted you. "It's probably Sam." You guessed, eyebrows raised at his puzzled but adorable face. "He's outside and wanted us to to out and meet him." You supplied trying to hide your excitement in your voice, but the amused look on Dean's face suggested you didn't hide it well. You shrugged, pushing the chair back and slipped on your leather jacket. "No point in wasting time on this when we cant find anything when we could be stuffing our faces with a nice juicy cheese burger."

Dean chuckled as your belly rumbled at the thought of food. You shrug, and head for the library's door.

"So?" Sam inquired, once you and Dean reached him just outside the library.

"We checked every record they had. Found the usual amount of violent childhood deaths for a town this size." Dean responded, looking both ways before crossing the road to cut through the small park across from the library.

"And?" Sam replied.

"Wanna know how many were little girls with black hair and pale skin?"

"Zero?" Sam guessed, as yous entered the park.

"Zero!" Dean continued not giving Sam a chance to respond "You wanna know how many little girls with black hair and pale skin that have gone missing? Right again. Zip. zilch, nada." Dean grumbled.

You huffed, squeezing yourself in between the brothers. "What Dean is trying to say," You shot him a look before continuing. "Is, please tell us you got something good 'cause wece totally wasted the last six hours on nothing."

Sam nodded, but seemed hesitant in telling you and Dean.

 

"Oh come on Sam," You coaxed. "It can't be that bad."

"Well, have you ever hear of Lillian Bailey? She was a British medium from the 1930s."

"She got a thing for fairy tales too?" Dean retorted sarcastically, whiching when you jabbed him in the ribs with your elbow.

"Carry on Sam." You encouraged.

"Nah, trances. She'd go into these unconscious states where, uhm, get this, her thoughts and actions were completely controlled by spirits."

You frowned, "What like a ghosts puppet master?"

"Yeah," Sam responded.

"Think that's what this kid is doing? Sending wolfboy and grandma into trances, making them go kill-crazy?" Dean questioned, frowning.

"Could be. You know, kinda like uh, uh, spirit hypnosis or somethin'."

"Trances I get, but fairy tale trances? That's bizarre even for us."

You stopped dead in your tracks, causing the boys to bump into you. "Yeah, your right." You huff, and point towards the bullfrog blocked gour path, croaking every two seconds. "'Cuz that's completely normal. And slightly gross." You crouch down to getting a better look at the small slimy creature, the bullfrog didn't seem to like you studying it as it began to croak even louder over and over again, you stood back up narrowing your eyes at the animal.

"All right, maybe it is fairy tales. Totally messed-up fairy tales. I tell you one thing, there's no way I'm kissing a damn frog." Dean grumbled.

You snicker, "Aww, why not?" You giggled, "You might fin-" Your words cut off as Sam grabs your elbow shaking it slightly.

"Hey." He exclaimed. "Check that out." You follow his gaze to a house opposite the park with a pumpkin sitting outside on the porch with two white mince running about.

"Yeah? It's close to Halloween." Dean jested, eyes narrowing on the spot where Sam's hand still holds your arm.

"You remember Cinderella? With the pumpkin that turns into a coach, and the mice that become horses?"

You quirk an eyebrow, hiding your smirk, you didn’t even know Sam watched that movie, you didn’t. Well maybe once or a couple of hundred times, but nobody had to know that, apart from you.

"Dude, could you be any gayer?"

You watch on in amusement as Sam clenches his jaw before exhaling a sharp breath and looking at you for help.

"Don't answer that."

"Leave him, alone Dean," You scold, letting Sam think your on his side. “I think its adorable he watches Disney movies. Maybe he should kiss the frog." Laughing, you make your way towards the house ignoring the bitch-face Sam's probably sporting.

Your eyes scan the neighbourhood as Dean picks the doors lock, turning around when you hear the door clicking open.

"Well who knows, maybe you'll find your fairy godmother?" Dean quipped, pushing the door open and making his way inside. 

You sigh as Sam looks on annoyed. "Let's split up." You suggest, grabbing Dean's arm and drag him away.

"You should really stop winding him up."

"Nah," Dean replied, smirking as you headed towards the stairs.

You huff, stopping when you hear a noise. "Did you hear that?" You whispered, drawing your gun. "I think it came from the kitchen."

Creeping past the living room, you almost run into Sam, his own gun was drawn, which makes you wonder if he picked up on what you heard as well. At another noise, Dean takes action motioning for Sam to head towards it the door first, while he follows slightly behind, cocking his own gun whilst making sure you stay behind him.

"Help I'm in here!" A female voice called out, you jump, startled by the sudden noise and grip onto Dean’s jacket.

"On three," Dean whispers, flicking his eyes towards you, you nod, removing your fingers from his jacket. You watch with bated breath as he counts down with his fingers. When he reaches one, Sam kicks at the kitchen door, rushing in with his gun drawn.

"Hey! Hey." Sam called, noticing the girl handcuffed to the oven. "It’s okay. We’re here, your save now. We got you." Sam soothed, getting out his lock picking kit.

"You have to help me. She's a lunatic." The girl replied, sniffing.

"What happened?" Dean asked moving closer to the girl.

You freeze halfway as a cold shiver suddenly runs down your spine, your breath suddenly coming out in white puffs of smoke.

"My stepmom, she just freaked out, screamed at me, beat me. Chained me up."

"Where is she now?" Sam asked, working away at the handcuffs.

"I don't know." The girl replied.

You tune out the rest of there conversation, turning around stiffly, you frown tilting your head sideways when you spot a little dark hair girl peeking out from around the living room door, without thinking you take a step closer to the girl.

"Hi," You greet sweetly hoping not to scare the girl. "What's your name?"

 

"Sam." Dean whispered, gaze locked into your form. As the girl turns away, you follow her into the living room. But before your in reaching distance the girl disappears into thin air.

"Y/N?" You hear Dean call out, before he appears in the living making his way over to you, frowning. "Don't just walk off like that, we don’t know we don't know what's here." He hisses, slowing his breathing down when he realizes your okay.

"Sorry," You murmured. "But I saw her, the little girl. The one Julie describe. She was right there." You point to the spot you last seen the girl, only for her to be standing there again.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded, shoving you behind him.

"Dean," You huff. "I’m not a child, plus you might be scaring her." Just as you said that, the little girl flickered before vanishing once again.

"See," You scold. "You made her go." Frowning, you crouched down, examining the red apple left behind before picking it up. "That’s odd." You utter, turning around to face Dean.

His eyes shoot up, face turning red, you quirk an eyebrow smirking, Dean could never resist look at a woman’s ass, even yours. "Well, I’m definitely going with fairy tails now." You deflected, letting him off the hook. "Snow White."

He shakes his head, shrugging.

You huff, rolling your eyes. "Come on, everyone knows the story to Snow White." You make your way over to Dean, stopping when your close enough, and gently take his hand, flipping it around palm up, and placed the red apple in his hand. "Snow's mother died when she was born, leaving both Snow and her father. Of course a few years later he remarried, giving Snow a step-mother. He died, ‘unexpectedly’ leaving her with the stepmother who wanted to be the fairest of them all." You mocked as Dean listened on intently. "So she sent out a huntsman to kill Snow, but that didn’t work, fooled by Snow's beauty he killed a pig and gave the queen the heart. Anyway long story short, the queen tracked her down, tricking Snow into eating a poisoned apple. The clean version has her walking up with a true loves kiss." You murmur softly, letting your gaze drop to his mouth, not missing the way he unconsciously licked them. "In the original Grimm Brother's, Snow died poisoned by the apple."

"How'd you know all this?" Dean whispered, trying not to break the moment yous were having.

"Mom... used to read them to me," You whispered, taking a step closer so your bodies were flushed together. "Then once I found out 'bout monsters and stuff I researched." You shrugged.

Dean swallowed, your nose brushing his as you moved your head even just a little. You flick your gaze back down to his lips again, without thinking you lean forward and breath a quick breath, and bite back your nerves. "Fuck it." You breath, grabbing the back of his neck, and pull him forward into a kiss, eyes fluttering closed as you leaned in.

The slide of his lips over yours instantly ignited a flash of heat, low in your belly, slipping your tongue along the seam of his lips. You pulled back, heart shatter when you realized he wasn't kissing you back.

"God, I'm sorry, so sorry." You stammered out, tears springing into your eyes as you stepped away, but as you turned to leave his hand wrapped around your wrist stopped you.

You squeaked as Dean backed you up against the brown leather couch, gripping your ass as he lifed you up, placing you on the back of the couch.

"Dean, wh-" Your words abruptly cut off as his lips pressed against yours, you instantly wrap your legs around his waist as his tounge made it's way into your parted lips. His hands trailed up and over your ass before he rested them on your hips, the path he traced left a blazing trail of heat causing you to shiver.

You rocked your hips forward, moaning as you felt his hard cock press against the seam of your jeans.

Dean groaned softly, pressing himself up harder, grinding against you as best as he could. You trailed your hands from his shoulders to ruin them through his hair, tugging on it a little, loving the way he moaned against your lips.

A loud throat clearing by the doorway jerked you back to reality, you slowly pulled back, moaning softly as Dean grazed his teeth over your lower lip, with a slight suck as you went, sending a jolt of heat straight to your core.

You opened your eyes and looked straight down into Dean's hazy green ones, his pupils were blown wide with lust and just a hint of surprise. His lips were kiss-swollen and bright pink; you imagined yours looked similar. He looked so hot with that faint pink blush staining his cheeks; his freckles stood out in stark contrast to it and you desperately wanted to kiss him again. But it finally clicked in your lust filled brain who cleared their throat.

Sam, Sam had cleared his throat, and he was pointedly not looking at either you or Dean. Shit, have you messed up your little hunting thing? You can't go back to hunting on your own, you're not there yet. Double shit.

"The paramedics will be here soon..." He trailed off, not knowing where to look, a smile tugging at his lips. "Oh and, Dean?" He added. "Don't mess Y/N about." Before he left the room again.

"Uh," You cleared your throat, a blush working its way over your cheeks. "We, we should probably go..." you trailed off, shifting slightly.

"Oh, right." He murmured, releasing you and stepping back.

"Thanks," You murmured, sliding off the couch, fixing your tank top. "Yeah..."

You weren’t ashamed to admit that you fled, running out the room and out the house. Breathing heavy when you reached Sam at the Impala.

"Paramedics picked up Cinderella, you okay?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm fine." You replied a little breathlessly, looking anywhere but those hazel eyes. Dean looked you up and down, seeming puzzled, wondering why you left the way you did.

"We found this." He said instead, tossing the apple to Sam.

"Snow White?" Sam guessed, catching the apple.

"Yup," You confirmed. "And it was left behind by the girl Julie described."

"We'll figure it out," Sam responded, tossing the apple back to Dean, looking at you. You smiled, but it didn't reach your eyes. How could you let your feelings get that outta control, how were things meant to go back to normal now when Dean clearly knows how you feel about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes it's my, fault.


	13. The Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and the boys finally figured out what the hell is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be what you've all been waiting for so I won't take to long to post it

"No, I’m sorry. But we don’t have any comatose little girls.” The nurse informed yous, not lifting her eyes from the computer screen in front of her.

"You sure?" Sam coxed. 

"Totally. It's mostly old guys. And, well... Callie. She's been around since before I started here." 

"Callie?" You questioned, speaking up for the first time since your kiss with Dean. 

"Yeah, it's so sad. And poor Dr. Garrison, he just ... won't give up on her." 

"Is Callie one of his patients?" Sam wondered, looking confused.

"No. His daughter." 

"Thanks for your time," You said, heading for Callie's room, you and the boys stand outside watching as Dr. Garrison sits at Callie's beside, reading glasses perched on his nose, reading from the complete works and tales of The Brothers Grimm. Callie looks so much like her father, except for her straight black hair, and lying completely motionless on her bed with monitoring equipment surrounding her.

"Ah, here we are. 'Just press the latch,' called out the Grandmother. 'I'm too weak to get up...and the Huntsman stepped inside, and in the bed lay the Wolf. So the Huntsman took a pair of scissors and cut open the Wolf's belly." You titled your head to the side just as Dr. Garrison spots the three of yous standing by the doorway. Setting the book down, he gets up and makes his way over to yous, clearing his throat before addressing all three of yous. "Detectives. Can I help you?" 

"We just... heard that Callie is your daughter," Dean murmured. 

"And we wanted to say how very sorry we are," Sam added, giving Dr. Garrison his best puppy dog eyes. 

Dr. Garrison nods solemnly. "Well, uh. Thank you. If you'll excuse me." 

"Oh, heading this way? We'll walk with you. How long's Callie been like that?" Dean asked trying to sound nonchalant as you walked down the corridor. 

"We don't mean to intrude. We can't possibly understand how hard it must be for you seeing her like this." 

"It's not easy. She's uh, been here since she was eight years old." 

"That's when she was poisoned?" Sam asked. 

"Yeah. Swallowed, uh, bleach. Never figured out how she got her hands on the bottle. My wife found her, uh, brought her to the ER here and I was on call." 

"Your wife was uh, was she Callie's stepmother?" You asked.

DR. Garrison stops walking, to look at you, surprise evident in his grey eyes. "Actually, yes. How'd you know that?"

You shrugged, "Lucky guess." 

"Well, Julie was the only mother that uh, Callie ever knew. My wife passed away last year and, uh ... it's just my daughter and me now." He said pausing, "She's all I've got left." He added pausing again. "Umm, excuse me. I've gotta get back to work." 

"Yeah," Dean said, watching Dr. Garrison leave. 

***

"Well, you're right. It's Snow White in spades." Dean groused.

"Of course I was right," You quipped grinning. "I'm always right."

"So what? Step-mom poisons the girl puts her into a deep sleep. What's the motive you think?" Sam wondered.

"Could be like Mischa Barton." Dean supplied, you and Sam look at him confused. "'Sixth Sense' not the O.C." He added.

"What?" Sam uttered, looking even more confused.

"Hey, yous know fairy tales, I know movies. She played the pasty ghost. You know the, uh, remember the mom had that thing you know, where you keep the kid sick so you get all the attention?" 

"Oh yeah, yeah, uh, Munchausen Syndrome by Proxy. Huh, could be." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," You muttered, shaking your head, Dean rolls his fondly at you before addressing Sam again. "So say all these years, Callie's been suffering silently because nobody knows the truth about what mommy dearest did?" You hold the door open as they head into the reception area.

"And after all this time her spirit just gets angrier and angrier, until it finally just starts lashing out," You voiced. 

"Right. Meanwhile, she has to listen to Dad tell her these deranged stories about a rabid wolf or a cannibalistic old lady. It's enough to drive anybody nuts." Dean grumbled.

"Okay, but how are we gonna stop her, I mean Callie's stuck here, her father's keeping her body alive," Sam said, frowning. 

"It does make it a bit hard to burn the bones," Dean replied. 

"You think?" You responded, sarcastically. 

Dean looked like he was about to say something when four paramedics came rushing in. 

"Coming in!" One of the guy's shouts. A few seconds later the emergency doors burst open as EMTs bring in an old lady on a stretcher. 

"Okay, what's her status?" A doctor I'm scrubs asked. 

"Seventy-two-year-old female sustained multiple lacerations and puncture wounds. BP is eighty over forty and falling. Sinus tachycardia." Another one replied. 

"Is that a bite?" The doctor asked, confused. 

"Looks like she was mauled by a mad dog or, maybe a wolf?" The first guy responded.

Your eyes widen, not looking at the boys as you ask. "What was the last story Dr. Garrison was reading Callie?"

"Little Red Riding Hood," Sam responded as a cover, is thrown over the woman. 

You look on grimly, and walk over to one of the EMTs, holding out your badge. "Excuse me, was she the only victim?"

"She was found by the side of the road, barely alive. Alone." The EMT replied. 

"We need to find her next of kin," Dean spoke up from beside you. The EMT looked through the paperwork in front of him. 

"She has a granddaughter." He responded, looking up and handing you over a sheet of paper. 

"Thank you." You murmured, taking the paper.

"Thanks." Both Sam and Dean add before leaving the hospital, you trailing behind them. 

"Hey," Dean said grabbing Sam's elbow. "You find a way to stop Callie, all right?" 

Sam nods. "What about you? 

"I'm gonna go stop the Big Bad Wolf," Dean responded, pausing for a moment. "Which is the weirdest thing I've ever said." 

"I'm coming with you," You demanded, grabbing Dean's arm. 

"No!" He replied, sternly. 

"I'm coming, or I'll make my own where there." No way are you letting him go off on his own after last time.

"Fine." Dean huffed, rolling his eyes, heading to the Impala. Leaving Sam wondering what the hell just happened.

***

"It's locked," You responded flatly, after trying the door handle.

"Stand back," Dean announced, stepping back, raising his foot and kicking at the door, pulling out his gun when the door gave way.

Moving swiftly through the house, you make your way over to a closed door, cocking you gun as Dean followed closely behind you. Pushing it open, you gasp when your eyes land on the woman’s granddaughter, her puffy cheeks stained with tears. You rush over to the girl, soothing her as you check over her for any inquiries. “You okay sweetheart, are you okay?”

"Yeah-" The girl cuts herself off with a scream, you frown, looking behind you. Gasping as a guy appears behind you before knocking your gun away from your hand. 

Before you could even react, Dean lands a punch to the guys face. You watch in horror as the man grabs Dean by his leather coat, throwing him across the dining room table, causing Dean to lose his gun as he rolls over the wooden surface.

"Dean!" You yelled, desperately wanting to help him, but the little girl was gripping the back of your jacket like her life deepened on it, and frantically looking for your gun. 

“We’re fine,” You mumble, more to yourself than the girl, eyes widened as the guy throws Dean over the table again and into a China cabinet, smashing the glass, he falls to the floor just as you find your gun. 

"Hey, asshole!" You yelled, pushing the girl behind you as you catch the guys attention, just as Dean gets up looking at you with wide eyes. You flick your eyes to Dean, not really knowing what to do, you don’t want to hurt the guy, especially if he doesn’t know he’s doing it. As he advances on you, you swinging your gun around, swinging out, catching the side of the guys head, sending him flying into a bookshelf. 

"Is he out?" You question, breathlessly, adrenaline coursing through your veins. 

"I think so," Dean replied before rushing over to you, running his hands over your arms. "Are you okay?

You chuckle softly, "Shouldn't I be asking you th-" your words abruptly cut off as everything went black. 

You groan softly, bringing your hand up to shield your eyes against the sudden light filling your vision. "Y/N?" Your heard Dean whisper. "Dean?" You murmured, moaning as you sit up.

"Are you okay?" He probed gently, helping you to stand up.

You huffed, "Yeah, I'm good. Did I miss it? Is the guy okay? And why is it always me they knock out?

Dean chuckles breathlessly, cupping your cheek, and placing a gentle kiss against your lips. "Don't ever scare me like that again. And yeah, the dudes fine, took off." He breaths against your lips, smiling.

"That's good, and I'll try not too." You murmured, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, kissing him. You pull back after a few moments, smiling. "How 'bout we get outta here?"

Dean nods, looking back towards the girl, "Let's go, yeah."

You hold your hand out for the girl to take, smiling reassuringly when she nods, taking your hand into her small one.


	14. We Did It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dean finally give into temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to work up the courage to post this so I hope you enjoy it? I seriously don't know what I'm doing.

"How is your head, now?” Dean quizzed, placing himself next to you on his bed back in the motel room. 

"Fine," You sighed, leaning into his side, feeling content, and safe by his side. M

"Hey, so Callie's gone," Sam announced walking through the door, closing it gently behind him. "What happened?" 

"You should see the other guy." You joked dryly, closing your eyes with a hiss when a pain shoots through your head. 

"Whoa, you okay?" Dean murmured, grabbing your shoulders. 

"I'll be fine," You mumbled, hiding a yawn. "Just tired, uh can I sleep?"

"Yeah, lie down. We don't mind, right Dean?" Sam said, removing his jacket. 

"Uh, yeah. Take my bed." Dean responded, jumping up from the bed and removing his things from it. 

"No, I can't do that." You protested, half-hearty. Though the thought of a nice warm somewhat comfy bed did sound really good right about now. 

"You can and you will." Dean grumbled, grabbing your legs, you watch eyebrows raised in amusement as he slips your boots off. "One of us will wake you up every two hours or so. Make sure your not dead." Dean tried to joke but failed miserably. 

You didn't miss the look Sam shoot at the back of his head. "I can take the couch, I honestly don't mind." You insisted. 

"Tell you what," Sam interjected, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Why don't you share?" 

"What?" You blurted, you're going to kill Sam. 

"You know what Sam, that actually sounds like a good idea." You stare at Dean in disbelief as he starts to strip out of his clothes so he's only left in his thin black t-shirt and grey boxers. No way can you sleep next to him when he's practically naked. 

"Scoot over," Dean mumbled, looking pleased with himself as you did as he said. Still not taking it in. 

"Uh..." You trailed off, not knowing where to put your hands. But you didn't need to worry as Dean pulled you closer to him, wrapping his arm around your waist.

"Night, Y/N." Dean murmured, plating a small kiss to the side of your head.

Night." Your whispered, it took you a while to fall asleep in his hold, but once you did you've never felt so safe and warm before in your entire life.

***

You woke up to wet lips running down your neck to your collarbone. You grumbled, trying to swat Dean away.

"Morning," Dean mumbled before going back to assaulting your neck with kisses.

"Dean," You moaned. "We can't, Sam."

You felt him chuckle, "Oh don't worry, sweetheart. He's out doing his freakish' running."

You peeled your eyes open to look at him, "Really?" You pop your head up, looking over to where Sam should be sleeping, a wicked grin tugging at your lips when you noticed Dean was right. "Well... what are you waiting for?"

You weren't even sure who made the first move, you or Dean. But all of a sudden his lips pressed against yours, his tongue running across the seem of your lips, demanding access until you parted them. Then his tongue delved inside your mouth, his tongue sliding perfectly against yours. Heat spreading through your entire body, you tried to press yourself closer too him, huffing when you couldn't.

"Someone's inpatient," Dean teased, shoving the covers aside so he could run his hands up and over your legs, sending a blaze of heat straight to your core. And fuck, you were so wet for him already.

One of Dean's hands slowly ran up from your leg, to cup your breast. Slowly teased your nipple, arching into his hand, you moaned softly as a delicious sensation sent tingles cascading through your entire body.

In the back of your mind, you knew you had to be quick or San would walk in on you and Dean, and wouldn't that be awkward.

All thoughts of Sam catching you's abruptly cut off when Dean reached down, tugging at the hem of your tank top, grumbled as it got caught. You giggle, sitting up slightly, helping him remove the offending garment. He pulled back to appreciate the sight of you, in just your jeans and your white lacy bra, you just happened to put on the day before. You watched blushing as his eyes hungrily roamed over your exposed skin.

"You're so friggin' beautiful." He said, in a soft, gentle tone, that had you blushing even more. "I've wanted this to happen since the moment I first saved you, three years ago."

You smile shyly, removing your hands from his shoulders, to cover yourself up, feeling a little bit exposed. "Me too, why didn't you?"

"Don't," He whispered, removing your hands. "And because at the time, I wasn't ready. Are you sure you want this? I mean your head and all-"

You cut him off by pressing a hard kiss to his lips. "My head's perfectly fine, Winchester. Your turn."

Dean smirked, grabbing the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it over his head. Your mouth went dry at the sight, it's not like you've never seen him without his shirt off before, because you have. Basically every time he 'accidentally' forgot his t-shirt. But now you could touch and that knowledge had you squeezing your thighs together. 

You let out a shaky breath as you reached out, trailing your hands over his chest, Dean let you explore his body for a moment before closing the distance between you's again. Dean's chest again your bare skin was something you've always dreamed about, but never in your wildest dreams would you've imagined it happening, everywhere his lips brushed left a trail of blazing heat.

You arched your back as Dean's hands skated up to undo your bra, slowly bringing his hands up to slide the straps down your shoulders, throwing it to the floor. You watch as he moved closer to your nipped before gently sucking it into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the rapidly pebbling flesh. Pleasure surged through you, and you bite your bottom lip to stifle the moan working its way up to your throat. His left hand comes up to gently tug at your other nipple while his right hand curled around your hip in a hard grip that you were almost certain it would bruise. Dean wedged his thigh between your legs, tugging you forward, you let out a moan as you grind into it, the pressure and friction right where you wanted it the most. 

Everything he was doing was so damn hot, that you felt drunk and hazy. It was intoxicating, and you haven't even gotten all of your clothes off yet. With that thought, you sprung into action, trailing your hands down his chest, running your finger along the waistband of boxers. Dean smirked around your nipple before pulling off with a wet sound that spiked your arousal.

"Feeling a little impatient?" Dean teased, helping you slide his boxers down his legs. You instantly needed to get your hand on his cock. You've wanted Dean like this ever since you accidentally walked in on him naked. You wrapped your hand around his cock, Dean groaned and pressed forward into your hand, his eyes fluttering closed, his cheeks were flushed and his lips parted as you started to stroke him. 

"You need to be naked. Right now." Dean ordered, pulling at the zipper on your jeans. 

In what felt like seconds, both of you had removed the rest of your clothing, and the way Dean looked at you, eyes dark and full of hunger. Sent another jolt through you. 

You made a sound at the back of your throat when Dean pulled away from kissing your neck. "Just grabbing this," Dean replied, holding up a condom. Before setting it down on the nightstand.

You moaned as he crawled back up your body, leaving wet kisses in his wake. When he reached your mouth again, he slipped his tongue back into your mouth in a possessive, dirty kiss that lit up every nerve ending in your body. 

When Dean pulled back, you were panting, your body covered in a light sheen of sweat that had him wanting to lick and suck at it.

"You look so friggin' sexy, all laid out for me, wet, wanting." You swallowed hard at his words. "There so many things I wanna do to you, but I'm going to start off by tasting you."

Your eyes widened, unfocused as he licked his way down your body, you shivered when you felt his hot breath against your pussy. "You ready? I bet you'll taste amazing."

You moaned at his words, pleasure like electricity crackling under your skin, and then he slowly, slowly, moved closer and pressed a warm, soft open-mouthed kiss right over your clit. A whimper caught in your throat as he parted your lips with his hot, wet, tongue, flicking it gently back and forth, teasing your clit wave after wave of pleasure slammed into you.

Dean licked a strip from your swollen clit right back to your entrance, and then his tongue delved inside you, he swirled his tongue before he pulled it out and then plunged it back in again over, and over as he fucked you with his tongue.

A drawn-out moan escaped from your parted lips, one of your hands flew to then the headboard for support, and your other went to tangle in Dean's hair, in an attempt to tug him back to your clit.

Dean followed your direction, licking a path back to your clit, and started up a steady stream of rolls and flicks that had everything in your mind narrowing down to his lips and tongue. And god you were already so hot and wet, you could feel that all familiar pressure build inside, begging for release. Dean's tongue was fucking amazing. 

And then one of Dean's hand slipped down and he slid a finger into you, and it was instantly too much and not enough as he started to pump it in and out. You could feel your climax building, just out of reach, and you needed more.

"Dean! Dean, please. Fuck, I'm so close. Please, please." You begged, grinding down onto his tongue.

Dean added another finger, thrusting harder, angling them over your g-spot, your breath rushed out of you in a moan you couldn't quite keep quiet. Your legs shook, your body trembling as everything tightened and coiled tight, your muscles locking up, static-filled your ears while you came hard, body jerking against Dean, his name falling from your lips as shockwaves of pleasure slammed into you.

Dean gradually slowed his fingers and pulled them out, giving your clit one last soft kiss that made you shake. You huffed as he flashed you his cocky half-smirk as he reached over to the nightstand, grabbing the condom, tearing it open with his mouth before rolling it down his cock, eyes locked with yours the whole time. 

You easily parted your legs to make room for him as he surged down, catching your lips in a gentle, slow kiss that slowly re-ignited your desire. Taking you from satisfied to needy in seconds. The taste of yourself on his lips and tongue drove you wild the combination of yourself and him mixed together made you dizzy. 

"Your amazing," Dean murmured against your lips. "Why didn't we do this sooner?"

You shrugged, cheeks aching with how hard you were smiling. "Because we're both idiots?

Dean chuckled, nodding before reconnecting your lips together again, rocking against you, his cock sliding frustratingly along your slit, grazing your clit with every roll of his hips. You writhed against him, trying wordlessly to convey exactly what you wanted him to do, but he kept teasing and you huffed in frustration. Dean smirked against your lips at the sound, and you bit his lower lip in retaliation.

"Fuck me, Dean." You demanded, "I want to feel your hard cock inside me. Wanna feel you slamming into me hard and fast until you come."

Dean shuddered against you as you spoke, lining himself up with your slick entrance, slamming home in one powerful thrust that pushed you up the bed a bit.

"Fuck, yes! Just like that, Dean." You whimpered, as his hips snapped back and forth over and over again.

"God, you feel so good, sweetheart. Hot and tight and so fucking wet for me." Dean growled.

One of his arms moved down to wrap around your back, bringing you closer, chest against chest, that had you biting back tears. It just felt to oddly inmate and you knew after this he'd probably want to go back to being friends again, even after he said all those things. But then his fingers found your clit again and all you could think about was the sensation of it all. You were already so close again, and Dean kept fucking into you at a pace that drove you even closer and closer. Dean kept brushing his fingers over it, circling it and your body shook, your hand falling back as your body tightened again, your pussy clenching around Dean's hard cock.

"Your so fucking hot, Y/N." Dean groaned as he thrust harder.

"I'm gonna come, Dean. I'm so-so close. Fuck."

A few more thrusts and you shattered, falling headlong into an orgasm that stole your breath away, leaving you gasping Dean's name, bucking up as he continued to slam into you.

"Fuck, ahh, fuck, Y/N." Dean groaned as your pussy fluttered and clamped around him as you came.

"Come for me, Dean. I wanna feel you come inside me." You begged, clenching around him in an attempt to drive him over the edge.

Another thrust, then his hips stuttered as he grounded his cock shallowly into you and coming hard and hot into the condom.

His hands slid down your back, resting them on your hips as he sealed your lips over yours in a lazy kiss as you both drifted in the afterglow.

After what felt like a short eternity, Dean carefully pulled his softening cock out of you tossing the condom into the trashcan beside the nightstand.

You shook at the loss and reality started to crash back around you. You bite your bottom lip, closing your eyes against the tears pooling in them as Dean rolled off you. This was it, the moment you knew would be coming, the moment your heart would shatter into a million pieces.

But you couldn't find in your heart to regret it though, even if this ended up being a one-time thing, then at least you could say you've been with him once. And that exceeded every expectation you'd had going into it. So if he was about to give you the 'let's just be friends' speech, the pain heading your way was worth it.

"That was... amazing, Y/N," Dean mumbled, tugging you over to lay your head on his chest.

Your arm snaked around his waist, tucking your leg between his, you were going to enjoy this for as long as you could.

"It was." You agreed softly, hoping that your voice didn't betray the sadness creeping over you.

"That means you wanna do it again sometime?" Dean questioned, almost hesitantly, like you wouldn't even consider doing it over and over again. Like he didn't know you've been in love with him since, forever. Like he didn't know you couldn't say no to him. Your heart squeezed as you realized that maybe he didn't know, maybe he was really that oblivious to your crush.

"I think so," You titled your head up to catch his eye, smiling. "I think that's worth repeating, over, and over, and over-" You cut yourself off, giggling when Dean launched himself at you, tickling you until you couldn't breathe. "Stop, stop." You gasped, struggling against him.

"Okay, okay." Dean conceded, smiling softly at you before kissing you soundly on the lips.


	15. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally feel like you have everything you wanted. But things don't always go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, but we all know Dean is an idiot.

A loud, increasing knocking at the door startled you awake, you blinked a few times as Dean groaned rolling over, slinging his arm around your naked waist. Crap you didn't mean to fall asleep.

"Come on guys, I know you're in there." Sam called out, knocking louder.

Cursing, you jumped from the bed, hastily pulling your clothes back on. "Just a second!"

"Who is it?" Dean grumbled from the bed, leaning on his elbow to get a better look you, chuckling when you almost fell over trying to pull your jeans back on.

You narrowed your eyes at Dean, zipping your jeans back up. "Sam."

"Shit," Dean cursed, jumping from the bed.

"Yeah, shit," You resorted, sarcastically, grabbing your black and white stripey jumper from your duffle bag, swearing when you get caught in the sleeves. 

"Guys? What the hell are use doing in there?" Sam called out, frustration clear in his voice as he banged on the door again.

"You good?" You whispered to Dean, laughing when he gives you a thumbs up. You make your way over to the door, frowning when you realized it was locked. You look over to Dean, eyebrow raised. He shrugs and you huff, unlocking the door, poor Sam no wonder he sounds pissed off.

"Hey, Sam. Sorry, I was in the bathroom and Dean here was being an ass." You lied easily, moving aside to let him in. 

"Aw," Sam mumbled, looking a bit disappointed. "You ready to go home?"

"Home?" You echoed.

"Yeah, Bobby's expecting us."

"Okay... better not keep the old man waiting."

"I already packed, so I'll meet you at the car." You rolled your eyes as Sam slipped back out the door. 

"Sam's on the ball today," You grumbled, grabbing your duffle bag and throwing your dirty clothes into it. Wanting nothing more than to fall back asleep in Dean's arms. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," He nodded, avoiding your eyes. "We better hurry, don't want to keep Sammy waiting."

You bite your bottom lip, wondering why he's clearly trying to avoid you, when only this morning he was inside you, laughing with you, kissing you like he needed his lips against yours just to breath.

"Ready?" You murmured, grabbing your duffle bag from the couch.

"Yup," Dean grunted. You huffed, dumping your duffle bag onto the floor with a loud thump, his attitude was starting to piss you off. 

"Okay, what's your problem?" You demanded, crossing your arms over your chest. "Did I do or say something wrong?" Dean shook his head, still avoiding your gaze. "Then what is it? Is it about this morning, because what I said, I do want to do again. I ca-can't go on pretending I don't have these feelings for you Dean. I lo-" You cut yourself off just in time before you revealed how you truly felt about him. 

You scoffed when he didn't so much as look the road you were on. "Fine, ve that way. I actually thought you wanted me, wanted this. But I guess I was wrong, you just wanted an easy lay. Right? Don't ignore me, Dean!" Your voice had risen by the time you finished, panting a little. 

"Your right," Dean finally said. "I just wanted an easy lay. I just never expected you to speed your legs so easily."

You gaped at him, raising your hand to slap him, but you stopped yourself at the last moment. "How dare you and if I remember correctly, you were the one who started it off this morning. And what about all those things you said about wanting it to happen again. Was that all just a lie?"

Dean nodded, eyes downcast as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Y/N."

You breathed out a humorless laugh, sounding bitter even to your own ears. "Right then," You nodded, grabbing your duffle bag from the floor. "Take me home." You bit back your tears as you headed for the door before pausing, turning back around to look at Dean through blurry vision. "I guess Sam was wrong, you never did like me. But then again no one sticks around me for long, I'm a mess I'm not surprised. I'll just add you to the list of people who dropped me without a second thought. I opened my heart up Dean, and you've just gone broken it all over again. Have a nice life, Winchester."

***

The drive back to Bobby's was tense the even Sam knew to stay quiet, but that didn't stop him from flicking his gaze between you and Dean every two seconds. 

As the Impala passed by a street light, Sam noticed your red-rimmed eyes and the tear stains on your cheeks. Before you turned your head away to look out the window.

You turned your head back around at Sam's huff to see him looking at you, jerking his head towards Dean, who kept his gaze locked firmly on the road, barely paying you the slightest bit of attention and that hurt way more than his words did. You don't even understand what went so wrong, one minute everything was perfect and you finally felt like you belonged somewhere, only for it to get ripped apart within seconds.

You rolled your eyes at Sam as he continued to look at you pointedly. You nodded, watching as his face hardened, glaring at the side of Dean's head. You shook your head, trying to convey you didn't want him to say or do anything.

The sun had gone down by the time you reached Bobby's, it was a three-day drive from the last hunt to Bobby's. But Dean didn't stop, you knew why, and that sent another stabbing pain through your heart. You slid out the car without a word to either of the boy's, grabbing your duffle bag as you went, heading straight for the door. Missing a heated conversation between Sam and Dean about you.

As you headed for your room Bobby stopped you, smiling. "Hey, sweetheart. How was the hunt?" The softness of his voice and the way he was looking at you was too much and you finally let it all out. "Hey, shh. Y/N, what's wrong. Did something happen?" The concern in his voice made it worse. 

"It's nothing," You responded, sniffling. "Can I go now?" You knew you sounded rude, but you didn't want to still be standing here when Dean finally walked inside the house. Bobby nodded, but you knew he wouldn't let it go so easily. 

You breathed out a sigh of relief once you were inside your bedroom, not bothering to change. As you weren't planning on sticking around.

***

Once you were sure everyone was sleeping, you slowly crept around your room packing a few stuff you'd need, like your gun, machete, and your silver knife. As well as some clothes. You can't sit around waiting for another case to come around, while acting like everything was fine, when in fact it wasn't. You knew deep down you shouldn't have given into your feels as it would only lead to heartache in which it did and you've never felt so stupid in your entire life for believing that Dean would even want you like that. So with that in mind, you decide you didn't want to stick around and act he just breaks your heart. 

You quickly made sure you had everything, holding your breath as you slowly pulled the door open, wincing when it creaked. You quietly shuffled past the living room, pausing when you spot Sam past out on the couch. Sighing, you walked into the living, smiling softly down at Sam's sleeping form, gentle removing a strand of brown hair away from his forehead, planting a light kiss there as well. "I'm sorry Sam, I have to." You whispered, stepping back with one last look at Sam you left the living room, once again pausing when you noticed Dean passed out on the old armchair. How you never spotted him on the way in was beyond you. 

You chuckled lightly, remembering all those times you walked in on him passed out on the same chair. Biting your bottom lip, you walk over to him. "I'll see you around, Dean." You murmured, kissing his cheek, holding your breath when he stirred a little. 

You thought about going up to say goodbye to Bobby but decided against it in case one of them woke up. You wipe a tear away as you headed for the door, unlocking it before slowly pulling it open. 

"Where are you going?" You jumped, spinning around, slowing your breathing down when you realized it was just Sam. 

"Nowhere...?" You tried, giving him your best innocent face. 

"Huh." He replied, crossing his arms over his broad chest. "How about the truth?"

You really needed to work on your Sam Winchester puppy dog eyes. "I can't stay here. Not after everything that's happened, please don't cause a fuss. Anyway, I won't even be gone that long, I just need to sort my head out."

The fight seemed to leave him as worry takes over. "Why? What happened? Is it to do with Dean? What did he do to make you this upset?"

"One question at a time, Bigfoot. And it's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it has you running away in the middle of the night. Now tell me, otherwise I'll go wake Dean and we'll see what he has to say about this."

"You wouldn't."

"I can, and I will."

"Fine," You hissed. "But not here."

Sam nodded, following you out onto the porch. 

"You might want to sit for this," You told him, sitting down on the top step, patting the space next to you, he huffs before sitting down beside you. And you unzip your duffle bag, pulling out a bottle of vodka.

"That bad?"

You nodded, taking a long drink, holding the bottle out for Sam, eyebrow raised. He shook his head and you shrugged. More for you then. 

"Your right," You murmured. "It's Dean. W-we slept together, and he said all these nice things about how he wanted to do it again. Making it sound like he wanted me, wanted us to be a thing." You sighed, taking another long swallow from the bottle. "But when you came back from your freakish running. He acted like it never happened, the-then he said he only did it for an easy lay and that he didn't mean any of it."

"I'm gonna kill him," Sam hissed, you stop him as he went to stand up. 

"It's fine Sam, I'm fine. Just let me go clear my head."

Sam nodded reluctantly. "Fine. But at least tell me where you're going, and text me once a day so I know you're okay."

You nod, throwing your arms around his shoulders, being careful of the glass bottle. "I will, thank you, Sam. I'm going to my dad's old cabin, the only thing he left me. It's just outside of Sioux Falls. Bobby knows where it is, can you let him know I'm there. Just don't tell him about Dean or tell Dean where I am. I know him, he'll come looking for me and I can't handle that right now."

"But-"

"No buts, Sam. Please, I can't handle him pretending that he cares about me. "

"But he does." 

You raise your eyebrow, scoffing and take one last swig from the bottle before tucking it away in your duffle bag. "I better head."

"How are you going to get there?"

You smiled softly at the concern in his voice. At least one Winchester cares. "Hitchhike?" You shrugged, "I'll figure something out."

"No, no way in hell am I letting you hitchhike. Follow me."

You watched him take off in the direction of the garage. "Well, come on then." You jumped up, jogging to catch up to him. 

"Why," You huffed. "Have you got such long legs?" Sam chuckled as you caught your breath back. Holding his hand out, keys dangling from his fingers. 

You tentatively take them, "Uh, what are these for?"

Sam huffed, looking amused. "Well, Y/N. As you can see their keys, and you use them to start up a car. Or to unlock stuff."

You laughed, slapping his shoulder. Even when you feel like crap Sam always finds a way to cheer you up. "I know what they are, you idiot. But why?"

"Well, I saw Dean and Bobby working on a car, and I heard them saying how it was finished and that Dean couldn't wait to take a spin in it."

Your eyes widen as he pulls back the white cover, revealing a sleek black 1969 Boss 429 Mustang. "Oh, my, god. Sam. I freakin' love you, can I marry you?" Sam laughs as you continue to ramble on about the car. "I knew you'd like it."

"Like it, I fucking love it." You exclaimed, "Wait right there." You told him, taking off in the direction of the house, returning a few seconds later with your duffle bag. "You're the best, you know that."

Sam smiles, pulling you into a hug. "I know, and I also don't like this. But I know you need it."

"Thanks, Sam. I love you." You mumbled into his chest, squeezing him. 

"I love you too, Y/N. You should probably go. Dean will be up soon." You nodded, kissing his cheek. Smiling as you unlock the car, settling behind the wheel before turning the key. Laughing as the engine roars to life underneath you. "Bye Sam." You yell over the noise of the engine. 

You don't hear him, but you see him wave. Your smile falling away as you back out the garage. What you told Sam was true. You are coming back, you just don't know when.


	16. Getting Away From The Noise Of This Place

You hummed along to Nickelback, Burn It To The Ground as you left Sioux Falls behind, heart feeling a million times heavier. But you needed this, you needed to get away from it all, from Dean.

It took you a few hours to get there, stopping at the local shop; which you won't even call it that, at most, it could only fit three people in at a time. Stocking up on food. It had just gone past midnight when you finally climbed up the wooden steps of the cabin you used to spend the holidays with your family. 

You got to work in tidying the place up a bit, putting away the food and your clothes, once you were done with that you grabbed a beer from the fridge, and made your way out onto the small porch, looking out over the forest. Smelling the fresh air, the smell of pine and wood had you smiling. You have nice memories of coming here with your mom, dad, and brother. Not that you could remember much, just the smell and the sense of being loved. 

Your eyes got misty as you let yourself think about your family, what your life would've been like if they were still alive, you knew you wouldn't have known about what goes bump in the night, never would have met Bobby or the boys. You missed your mom and brother dearly, but this is the path life carved for you and your were somewhat grateful it lead Bobby to you. 

Once you finished the bottle off, you decide to head to bed. Falling asleep in seconds, dreaming of green eyes and freckles. 

***

You woke up to the sound of your phone buzzing on the nightstand, with a groan you rolled over and swiped the call button. "Hello?"

"Y/N, sweetheart. Why did you leave?" You close your eyes at the sound of Bobby's voice, feeling a little bit ashamed you didn't tell the old man. 

"I had to," You whispered, sighing. "I am coming back, Bobby. Just not right now."

Bobby sighed. "Sam told me you're at the cabin? Did you get food? What about warm clothes?"

You chuckled, "Bobby, stop with all the questions. Yes, I have enough food, and yes I brought warm clothes. How are the boys?"

"Dean's not too pleased. Been kicking up a fuss, demanding Sam and I tell him where you are."

"You can't," You exclaimed. "Please, I came out here to get away from him."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me." He grumbled. "Is that why you left? What happened. And I want the truth, Y/N"

You groan, "Fine, we slept together okay. And then he told me he doesn't want anything to come from it, he broke my heart. You happy now?"

"I'm gonna kill that boy."

"No you won't, we both know you love him too much to actually hurt him." You sighed, "Just give me a week or so. Then I'll come back home."

"You've never called my place home before." Bobby murmured. 

You smiled. "Bobby, it's been my home since you welcomed me into it. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, take care of yourself."

You nodded, knowing he couldn't see you before saying a quick goodbye.

It took you a moment to realized what Bobby said about Dean kicking up a fuss, was it because you left without a word? Or because Sam helped you?

You shook your head as he'd actually miss you. He couldn't wait to get rid of you. With a soft sigh, you headed for the bathroom, filling up the tub with warm water and bubbles, stripping out of your clothes sinking into the water with a pleased groan. It's just what you needed to take your mind of everything, you might even watch some TV later catch up on some new movies you haven't seen and order some takeaway. Maybe this little break was the best thing you've done so far. 


	17. I Love You Dammit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get an unexpecting visitor, can you work things out. Or is it too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Updating chapters, I have an idea in mind on how I want to finish so be patient and it will come, also happy new year)

You had just locked up the door to the cabin and turned around when you notice the Impala parked the in the driveway instead of the Mustang. You groaned, looking at him pointedly. You're going to kill Sam because hell would freeze over before Bobby would reveal where you were.

You walked over to him slowly, "Where's the car?" You questioned, not bothering with a greeting. You weren't in the mood for his mind games.

"Sam took it back, and before you ask. Yes, it was him who told me where to find you, I'm taking you home, now!" Dean growled out, you gaped at him as he yanked the passenger side door open. Wow, he must be pissed.

You huffed, crossing your arms over your chest. "Like hell I am. Who the fuck do you think you are, Winchester?!"

Dean bit the inside of his lip as his gaze harden. "Your friend," You scoffed. "I was worried 'bout you. How could you just take off without a word to anyone? Huh?" He questioned, voice echoing. "Oh, and they both hate me now. Thanks by the way."

"They're not the only ones." You mumbled under your breath.

Dean sighed, fidgeting by baby. "Look, Y/N. I get I hurt you." You scoff, eyebrows raised. Hurt wasn't even the word for it. "But, It doesn't give you the right to just take off like that, without a word to anyone."

"Actually, I told Sam." You interjected. "But I wish I hadn't now." Sighing you ran a hand through your messy hair. "What do you want Dean?"

"I'm an idiot, okay? I made a mistake. It took me three freakin' days to convince Sam I care about you, I really do. I was scared."

You felt your anger drain away at his confession. "What? Scared about what?"

Dean huffed, looking anywhere but at you. "About losing you," He admitted. "Everyone I've ever loved has left me either by choice or death. I was trying to save you as well as myself. I'm a mess, Y/N and once you realized that. You would've left me too."

"Dean," You chuckled, letting your arms drop to your sides. "You're a fucking Idiot. If you haven't noticed I'm a mess too."

"That's-" He cut himself off, bringing those to die green eyes to look into yours. "What I'm trynna say, is... I love you, Y/N have since the moment I saved you. I just let my insecurities get the better of me. And I know I hur-"

"Hey," You cut him off with a soft smile, heart pounding at his admission. "You did hurt me like really hurt me. But, if you what, we, can give it a shot...?"

"Can we?" He asked, self-consciously as he shuffled from one foot to the another. "Try that? Be a couple?"

"Well, yeah." You said a little unsure and looked up to see him move closer. "I thought we both wanted to, y'know, see where this goes. But, if you changed your mind-" You started, misreading his silence.

"No!" He exclaimed, eyes wide. "When I woke up and you were gone. I realized me pushing you away already made me lose you, and I can't- I can't go through that again, but we need to sit down and talk about what the hell we're doing."

"Yeah, obviously." You smiled, stepping closer to him.

"I want to try this, whatever this is." He said softly, wrapping his arms around you. "I do love you Y/N, I'm just sorry it took me this long to figure that out."

"I love you too, Dean. So much." You pulled back, smiling up at him before punching his arm. 

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For making me go through all this."

"Yeah," He chuckled, flashing you a cocky half-grin. "How about I make it up to you?" The suggestion was clear in his tone as he backed up towards the Impala, spinning you around so your back is pressed against the back door. 

"Hmm," You murmur, pretending to think over it for a moment, giggling as he huffs. "I don't know, Dean. You've got a lot of making up to do..."

"Well," He purrs, grabbing the back of your thighs holstering you up. You gasp, wrapping your legs around his waist. You don't have time to respond as his lips slam into yours, you groan, fisting your hands into his hair, kissing him back with everything you've got. His hand trails up from your Thigh to cup your cheek. "Forgiven yet?"

You chuckle, shaking your head. "Nope," You pulled him into another kiss, sloppier this time, reaching under his shirt tracing your hands over his lower back feeling his muscles flexing under your touch. "Maybe we... uh. Should be doing this in the car? Not many people stay up this way. But it's a trail path for hikers." You breathed as Dean started to nibble on your neck.

Dean paused, looking up with a wicked grin. "As you wish." You giggle, slapping his shoulder at the princess bride reference. 

"You're an idiot," You giggled as he lets you down, grinning, Dean opens the backseat door. You jumped in, Dean hurrying in after you, Your lips reconnecting in a heated kiss as you crawled onto his lap. "This," You breathed, pulling back so he could kiss your neck. "Doesn't mean your forgiven, yet."

"Mhm," Dean mumbled, trailing his lips up to your ear making you shiver. "What if I do this?"

You gasped, then moaned as his hands slipped into your jeans, "That might work."

Dean chuckled and began circling your clit as the blood rushed down between your legs, twisting against his hand as desire pooled low in your belly. Your veins felt like they were on fire as he dipped his fingers between your floods. "Naked, now." You hissed, pulling back, making a grab for his shirt; Dean doing the same.

You both throw the offending garments over the front seat, attaching your lips to his neck, smiling as he let out a small groan. You giggled as he lifted his hips, quickly pulling his jeans down, revealing his hard, leaking cock. You fumbled with your own jeans, slipped them down low enough. "Condom?"

"Glove compartment." You huffed, rolling off and opened the glove compartment, grabbing the condom before crawling back onto Dean's lap, sliding the condom down his cock, and slowly lowered yourself down onto his length. God, you've missed this, even though it's only been days, you missed the feeling of him being inside of you.

"God, I missed your cock." You murmured, rocking your hips, grounding your clit against his pelvis before lifting yourself up and slammed back down, over and over again, Dean's hands flew from your breasts to hold your thighs in a tight grip. 

"So freakin' beautiful." Dean groaned when you reached and used the roof to slam down harder. Sparks of pleasure gathered low in your belly, you were already so close. Dean's eyes closed tight and you knew he was too. You swore as Dean's hand slid around to grab your ass, pulling you down harder onto him as he thrust up into you.

Everything slowed down as you slammed into your climax with a force that left you breathless, Dean kept going and, hitting your sweet stop over and over again. You let out a low gruntle moan as a second orgasm slammed into you, clenching down around his cock. Your eyes closed as Dean's pushed deep into you and came in hot pulses into the condom. 

Breathing heavy, you rolled off him. "I think you're forgiven." You mumbled tiredly.

Dean chuckled breathlessly. "Good. I love you Y/N. Now that I've got you back, I'm never letting you go."

You laugh, throwing your head back. "Well then, guess I'll just have to put up with." Warmth spread through you as he planted a soft kiss to your forehead.

"Let's go home."


End file.
